Sabertooth's Fairy: A Fairy Reborn
by QueenEirelyn96
Summary: Set after Tartaros Arc. After Fairy Tail disbands Lucy is left alone and unsure of her future, that is until her fellow celestial spirit mage offers her a place in Sabertooth. Will she accept and start a new adventure? Can a fairy become a tiger? Will the fairies come back? And Why does she feel so safe with a certain shadow dragon slayer? ROLU and STINGYU. AU.
1. Chapter 1- A Helping Hand

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! FAIRY TAIL AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA**_

 **Hey Guys! Here's another Fairy Tail fic! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, if you like this please check out my other fics and my other Fairy Tail fic called Eclipse: Dark Future, Bright Past. The first few chapters may be a bit slow but the mayhem is going to happen soon!**

 **NOTE: This is a Rogue x Lucy (Rolu) and Sting x Yukino (Stingyu) fic. If you really don't like these ships then I suggest you don't read. I make it very clear what ships I plan to do. I know we don't all like the same ships and that's great! Every couple needs love! If we all liked the same couple, then it would be plain boring!**

 **ALSO: IT MAKES ME SAD TO DO THIS BECAUSE THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE BUT OFFENSIVE REVIEWS WILL BE REMOVED. I CAN WELCOME CRITICISM, EVERY WRITER NEEDS THEM, BUT WHEN I GET INSULTS, THAT'S A BIT MUCH, IT'S JUST FANFICTION GUYS. I'M JUST DOING THIS FOR FUN BECAUSE I LOVE WRITING. I JUST ASK THAT WE KEEP THE REVIEWS CIVIL. PLEASE AND THANK YOU.**

 **One More P.S: If you want me to do a one-shot or short story of your ship, then I promise to try my very best. It doesn't have to be Fairy Tail, bit if it is a fandom I am not familiar with, I will let you know. Just please _NO_ smut requests. **

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1- A HELPING HAND**_

 _ **No One's POV**_

"Lucy, you can't go on like this." A man with spiky orange hair said. He was quite handsome, his orange hair was extremely spiky and the most noticeable part was that it looked like he had cat ears hidden in his orange mane. he dressed smartly in a nice black suit and his concerned hazel eyes hid behind a pair of sunglasses. He was Loke or Leo, the celestial spirit and leader of the zodiac. "This really isn't healthy."

The blonde in question didn't reply to him, instead she was staring at a horribly written letter on her desk, dried tear drops smearing some of the poor handwriting. She felt numb and cold. Half the time, it felt as if her body no longer worked properly. Why was all this happening to her? Was she just destined to lose everything that she loved?

Her parents were both dead and now, she could no longer see her oldest friend. Aquarius' broken key sat near the letter on her desk, just a reminder of all that she had lost.

Really, these past few weeks she should have been happy, laughing with her friends in their guild for the victory they accomplished, she could picture it perfectly in her head. Everyone yelling and laughing as they drank with each other, Mira would be serving everyone in the guild with a smile on her face and Lisanna would be helping her; Elfman would be yelling about Man this and Man that and how Manly he or something was; Cana would be on her fourth or fifth barrel of beer; Levy would probably be reading with Gajeel next to her looking completely bored, Erza would be eating her cake and Natsu and Gray would probably be fighting and _she_ or Wendy would try breaking them apart only to fail... they'd ruin Erza's cake and then she'd beat the living shit out of both... _That's_ how it should have been but it wasn't...

Fairy Tail was no longer standing, the guild building being completely destroyed by the bomb that Elfman was forced to bring in and Magnolia was destroyed and struggling to rebuild; honestly, it was a miracle that her apartment building was mostly untouched and that the landlady was uninjured. If that wasn't enough, Master Makarov had disbanded Fairy Tail about a week after their battle with Tartaros.

It had been absolutely devastating to her, she had cried so much these past weeks. Not only had she lost Aquarius to summon the Celestial Spirit King but then she had lost her guild mates, the people that she had considered family. All gone. After Master Makarov had made the announcement, many of her friends had left the following two weeks, to their next adventure or something, she didn't know.

Her closest friends had all left without even a goodbye; Erza had left a day or two after Master's announcement at the dead of night, Gray and Juvia were both already gone before Master even disbanded the guild and Natsu... Natsu... all Natsu left her was a letter saying that he was off to train for a year! More tears slipped down her cheeks as Lucy remembered how her heart broke after she read the letter, as she remembered running to his and Happy's house only to find it empty. That idiot! How could he just leave her?!

At least Wendy and Charle had said goodbye to her before leaving for Lamia Scale. Levy has asked if she wanted to come with her and Gajeel to find work but she had declined. She didn't want to leave Magnolia, maybe it had all been a horrible dream...

"Lucy." Finally, Lucy looked up with teary eyes to see a deeply concerned Loke kneeling in front of her. "Lucy, you have to stop this. You're running out of food, out of money... you have to take care of yourself."

"H-how?" Lucy finally choked out, looking up at one of her most trusted celestial spirits. "How am I supposed to move on? I have nowhere to go. I have no one now."

"You're wrong." Loke said firmly, "You still have us. We may be your spirits Lucy, but we're more than that. We're your friends, your family." He gave her a small smile. "I also have a message from Aquarius, she says, and I quote, "' _Tell that stupid girl to stop moping and crying. It's unbecoming, it's no wonder that she doesn't have a boyfriend_.'"

Lucy let out a small laugh for the first time in weeks. That did sound like Aquarius. "How is she? She's okay right? Breaking her key didn't do any damage?!" She asked anxiously.

Loke shook his head. "She's fine. Worried about you, even if she won't admit it."

"Lucy," Loke said again when there was a silence between them. His tone become serious as he looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"You know I care about you right?" Loke asked, making sure to meet her eyes. "And that I would do anything to keep you safe and healthy?"

"Of course I do Loke." Lucy answered, brows creasing in confusion. "Why are you asking?"

"Because you were dead to the world for weeks, I took matters into my own hands and reached out to someone I thought could help you." Loke said just as there was a knock on the door.

Lucy's gaze flew to the door before going back to Loke, accusation in her eyes. "Who did you contact? How'd you even do it without me noticing?!"

For his part, Loke looked slightly guilty. "I did it for your own good and who knows, maybe you'll thank me one day. Oh, and I did survive on my own magic for three years, it was easy to open my gate with my own power." He gave her a wink before jumping back into the spirit world, clearly meaning for Lucy to deal with her surprise visitor on her own.

There was another knock and Lucy sighed. Part of her didn't want to open the door but her manners won out. She gave herself a look in the mirror and cringed at how bad she looked; her hair was a crumpled mess, and here eyes were red from constant crying and there were also bags under her eyes, made more noticeable by the fact that her skin looked paler than usual. Oh, well... she no longer found the will to dress to impress anyways.

Lucy made her way slowly towards the door, opening it without much care. Really, Loke could have reached out to anyone but the person standing at her door with groceries in hand and warm, gentle, concerned eyes really shocked her.

"Yukino!"

* * *

 _ **Yukino POV**_

 _Two days earlier_

Yukino had just gotten back from a long mission with Rufus and all she had wanted was a nice warm bath and to go to bed early when she reached her apartment; needless to say that plan went out the window when she found a certain lion spirit waiting for her in her apartment.

The first thought that entered her mind was how did he get into her apartment? The second was, did something happen to Lucy?!

"Loke-sama, what's wrong?! Is Lucy-sama okay?" Yukino asked worriedly. She had heard from Sting-Sama, Rogue and Minerva about Tartaros. She had heard about what happened to Aquarius and how Lucy-sama had to break her key to summon the Celestial Spirit King. Poor Lucy-sama... Yukino could never imagine breaking one of her keys. She had been meaning to go visit her, but she'd been stuck on extremely long missions lately.

"No, Yukino, she isn't. She hardly sleeps and eats. She stays in her apartment all day and does nothing. I assume you've heard what happened to Aquarius?" Loke inquired softly.

"Yes Loke-sama. I feel for Lucy-sama, I've been meaning to visit her but..." Yukino trailed off, not thinking that Loke needed to hear her excuses.

"That's why I'm here. You've heard what happened to Fairy Tail?" Loke asked.

Yukino's head shot up at that, eyes widening. "No, last I heard, Magnolia was being rebuilt and Fairy Tail was trying to heal its injured mages."

Loke nodded before sighing, "Word is spreading slower than I imagined, but then again, Magnolia is in no shape to gossip... Yukino, Fairy Tail disbanded a week after the fight with from Fairy Tail left, Lucy is the only one still in Magnolia. Gray, Erza... Natsu... they all left without a goodbye." Loke stated angrily.

"Disbanded?!" Yukino asked stunned. How had they not heard of this?! "And everyone just left?!"

Loke nodded, "I was a mage of Fairy Tail for three years, and even I'm shocked that they left so easily. But that's not why I came here. Lucy needs a friend Yukino, a true friend and your the only one I can think of that can relate to Lucy as a celestial spirit wizard. You may not have been in the same guild but you two were close. I need someone to help me get her back on her foot and moving again. A purpose. Do you think you can visit her?"

"Of course!" Yukino said without a second of hesitation. "Give me two days and I'll be in Magnolia."

Loke gave her a relieved smile, "Thank you, Yukino." He smiled, giving her a wink before vanishing back to the spirit world.

Once he was gone Yukino took a deep breath. She needed to get ready for her trip.

 _ **Lucy POV**_

"I see..." Lucy said slowly, listening to Yukino explain why she was there. "Loke asked you to help me."

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner Lucy-sama." Yukino said, regret in her eyes. "I should have come the second I learned about Aquarius."

"There's no need to apologize!" Lucy waved her off, "You didn't know about the guild and you have your own life to live!"

"Even still..." Yukino trailed off, looking down. "How are you really Lucy-sama?"

"I..." Lucy considered lying to her fellow celestial spirit mage but quickly dismissed the thought. Yukino saw her appearance and the red eyes from crying, she wouldn't be fooled. "I feel lost. I don't know what to do, all my friends are gone..."

"Not _all_ your friends, Lucy-sama." Yukino said, smiling gently at her. "i'm still here and I want to remind you that you still have your spirits. Aquarius too, even if you can't see her physically anymore, she'll always be with you spiritually and in your heart. After all, someone once told me that the people we love are never truly gone."

At that, Lucy felt the tears stream down her face again. It was so nice to have someone to talk to, someone who cared for her. "Yukino, thank you." She cried, tears freely streaming down her face.

"There's no need to thank me." Yukino said softly, eyeing her friend, her heart really was breaking for the blonde, she couldn't imagine how alone Lucy must have felt all this time.

"I-I'm sorry that you have to see me like this." Lucy sniffed, wiping at her eyes.

"You don't have to apologize, you comforted me after Sabertooth kicked me out during the grand magic games and we didn't even know each other then. We're friends Lucy-sama, I'm glad to help you." Yukino said before jumping to her feet and eyeing Lucy's appearance.

"Now go clean up." She ordered, nodding to Lucy's bedroom.

"Huh?" Lucy asked, blinking at Yukino through her tears in confusion.

"I'm getting you back on your feet. Go wash yourself up and I'll make us dinner while you do." Yukino said.

"You don't-" Lucy began only to be cut off by Yukino's glare. It was odd, seeing such a look on her face. "Okay, okay." Lucy finally mumbled getting up from her table to shower.

As she lay in her tub a few minutes later, letting the warm water relax her muscles, Lucy couldn't help but smile. Yukino showing up already made her feel better. Her fellow mage did understand her and somehow, Yukino was exactly what Lucy needed at that moment. Slowly, things were starting to look up.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should be up soon! Please leave a review for feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2- An Invitation

**Here's the next chapter guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER** **2- AN INVITATION**_

 _ **Lucy POV**_

Lucy watched as Yukino set a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of her, it had been a five days since Yukino had arrived and every day, Yukino would make them food for them, help Lucy clean and update her on the news that she may have missed when she was technically dead to the rest of the world. With all the news that Yukino brought with her, Lucy was absolutely stunned to how no one seemed to realize that Fairy Tail had disbanded. But it proved that the world was moving on and it was becoming clear with each day that she had too as well.

"This smells great." Lucy said, smiling up at Yukino.

"Thank you." Yukino smiled happily before taking a bite out of her breakfast. Like everything she did, her bites were delicate and smooth, ladylike. Something that Lucy definitely had trouble with from time to time.

"But are you sure it's okay for you to spend money on me? I feel like a burden to you. You've earned those jewels from all the job you took and you probably need it for rent." Lucy said, she really did feel bad.

"It's no burden." Yukino reassured her, "I took a succession of four jobs before coming here. One request even paid a bit above my entire rent which is great."

"Your _entire_ rent?!" Lucy asked amazed. Even though she loved Team Natsu, one of the downsides about going on jobs with them was that they would destroy something and they would either lose the payment or have to use their payment to repair the buildings. It was no wonder she always struggled making rent.

Yukino just shrugged. "Well, it was an S-class mission and it took about a week. Would have been faster if Sting-sama and Rogue came with us but it was just Rufus and me."

"That's another thing I've been wondering, "Lucy confessed, "Won't your guild mates miss you? You've been gone for a couple of days haven't you?"

Yukino stared down at her plate in silence and Lucy was afraid that she had accidentally rubbed a sore spot for her friend but... weren't things much better with Sting as the master?

"I can assure you, everyone is much too busy to miss me. There's been a surge of new members in Sabertooth since there are no longer requirements. Many new members." Yukino said, finally looking up, her bright brown eyes dancing with annoyance. "But of course I stopped by the guild to tell Sting-sama I'd be out of town for a few days."

Lucy felt her confusion rise. Wasn't it a good thing to have new members? "But isn't that a good thing? Having new members?"

Yukino's face darkened, "Of course, however, most of the new members are female and while I do not want to speak ill of my fellow members, the guild can be... overwhelming with all those girls there." There was a bitter sadness to her voice as she spoke. "In all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised if Sting-sama didn't realize I was still gone."

"Well..." Lucy didn't know what to say. If there was a lot of new members, Sting would no doubt be busy but what of everyone else? "What about Rogue? I'm sure he notices that your gone."

"Rogue is helping Sting-sama and even then, Rogue wouldn't tell Sting-sama I was gone unless he asked." Yukino sighed, pushing away her breakfast, half-done. From the looks of it, she had lost her appetite. "One thing I didn't mention to you Lucy-sama was that in this month's Sorcerer Weekly, Sting-sama was named the number one bachelor in Fiore."

"Oh..." Lucy slowly processed this before a mischievous smile formed on her lips. She had been smiling more and more ever since Yukino stopped by. "Yukino... could you perhaps, have feelings for a certain blonde guild master?"

Lucy watched as Yukino's face turned a shade of red that matched Erza's hair, "O-of course not!" She burst out. "It's just... Sting-sama and Rogue became some of my closest friends in Sabertooth when I rejoined and I miss that. They've been so busy since they got back with Minerva."

Lucy nodded in understanding, she wanted to tease the white haired celestial mage more but, she looked like she would pass out if pushed. Though, it was something she'd look into, Yukino deserved happiness.

"Besides, I know for a fact that Sting-sama only sees me as a friend and like I said, he probably doesn't realize that I'm gone." Yukino said and Lucy wondered if she heard the hint of sadness in her own voice.

* * *

 _ **Sting POV**_

"Where the hell is Yukino?" Sting wondered, over the pile of papers he was working on to look at Rogue.

"She said she was going out of town for a few days." Rogue said absentmindedly. "Don't you remember?"

Sting paused, looking through his memories before sighing in frustration. "Not really. Did she say _where_ she was going?"

"No." Rogue said, he said it with his normal, voice but Sting saw his left eye start to twitch. Rogue was annoyed. "Sting, focus on your work. Yukino just finished a series of request, even one S-class mission with Rufus. Maybe she went to a spa town."

Sting leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face with his hands in frustration. He was so tired, ever since he and Rogue got back from helping Fairy Tail with Tartaros, it had been nothing but new members and piles upon piles of paperwork! He had really wanted to go on that mission with Rufus and Yukino, it would have been his first break but of course at the last minute, he couldn't. It wasn't fair! Now Yukino was nowhere to be found and it was driving him crazy.

"I need a break." He abruptly said, shooting to his feet.

He could feel Rogue's disapproving look but his twin did nothing to stop him as he stretched his back out and walked out the office. At once, the voices of his guild mates reached him and he listened closely for one particular soft voice and feeling disappointment form when he couldn't.

"What's wrong Sting?" Orga asked as he grumpily sat down on one of the bar stools. It was Minerva's turn to bar-tend and Orga and Rufus were chatting away with the dark haired beauty.

"Paperwork." Sting grumbled, staring at the dark polished wood of the bar, there was no way he would tell Orga his real problem.

"Oh, really?" Minerva's voice made him jerk his eyes back up and he saw the sly smile on her face. "Are you sure it isn't because a certain celestial mage is still gone?"

"Of course not." Sting snapped a bit too quickly.

Orga laughed, "Leave it to you Sting, so many beautiful woman around you and you focus one the one that's not here."

"It is curious though," Rufus interjected, "I don't remember Yukino mentioning going out of town after our most recent mission. It seemed very sudden. It's also strange that she told no one where she was going."

Sting looked at Rufus, brows furrowed. "Where do you think she went Rufus?"

Rufus shook his head, "No, even I don't know. From what I remember, Yukino was very careful not to give anything away."

Sting groaned again and slammed his face into the bar. When Yukino came back, they were going to have a long talk about not suddenly disappearing.

* * *

 _ **Yukino POV**_

Yukino stared out into the setting sun from Lucy's window. It had been five days since she came to Lucy's house and it had been great. But even she knew that she'd have to go back to Sabertooth soon. She may have said that no one missed her but that wasn't completely true; there was Minerva and Rufus who were definitely taking note of her absence, even if Sting-sama was too distracted to realize she was gone.

But the five days away had cleared her head and given her time to think. Loke had asked Yukino to give Lucy a purpose and she thought she found it. It was the only idea that she thought would work after seeing Lucy waste away in her apartment. She was going to ask Lucy to join Sabertooth.

Yes, she knew it was a risky idea but it was the best one. Lucy needed something to do and she couldn't last here much longer; Lucy had no money and eventually, she would have to pay rent.

Yukino also had to admit to herself that it would be nice to have another celestial spirit mage in Sabertooth, there were only three of them in Fiore after all and one of them was a Princess. Yes, it would definitely be nice to have Lucy around.

In the short time that they had known each other Lucy and Yukino had become great friends and Yukino was hoping that they could expand their magic together and find more celestial spirit keys. Maybe, if Lucy wanted, they could create a joint contract with the spirits they found so they could both use them and protect their spirits together. Though it would have to be something they talked out _if_ Lucy decided to join Sabertooth.

Yukino also planned to show Lucy the rest of her keys; the celestial heaven keys they were called. In all honestly, Ophiuchus was a part of that group, the rest were the Pegasus, sun, moon and princess to name a few and all were on-par with the gold keys of the zodiac. She just didn't use them as often as Libra and Pisces.

"Yukino, are you okay?" She turned to see Lucy who had a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine." She promised. "But I do have a question."

"Ask away." Lucy said, sitting on the couch next to her.

"We both now I should go back to Sabertooth soon," Yukino began, seeing sadness flash across Lucy's face so she hurriedly continued. "My question is... do you want to come back with me?"

"What?" Lucy looked at her shocked. "I think I may have misheard you Yukino."

"You didn't. Lucy, I'm asking you to join Sabertooth."

* * *

 _ **Lucy POV**_

Lucy just gaped at Yukino, jaw hanging open like a fool as her mind became a mess. _Join Sabertooth?_ _After what happened to Fairy Tail?_

How could she even consider it? The people of Fairy Tail hadn't just been her friends, they were her family. In Lucy's mind, joining Sabertooth would be a betrayal... but at the same time, she was tired of being alone.

These past few days with Yukino showed her how much she needed to interact with others. How much she missed smiling and laughing. Maybe joining Sabertooth wouldn't be so bad?

The rest of Fairy Tail had left Magnolia weeks ago and for all she knew, they were already members of different guilds. She knew for a fact that Wendy and Charle were members of Lamia Scale now. Wendy wanted to be with Chelia, a friend that she gained through the grand magic games. Just like Lucy now had a friend in Yukino.

Maybe she should join? It would be nice to be with another celestial spirit mage, and between the two of them, they did carry all twelve of the zodiac keys... well minus one, but it no longer existed anywhere.

"Lucy?" Yukino asked worriedly. "I'm sorry, I know this is sudden and it's been a rough month for you. I'm sorry for asking." She said hurriedly.

"No, it's not that. I'm thinking." Lucy said softly, looking around at her apartment. She had so many memories here with Natsu, Gray and Erza and later Wendy. If she left, she would she still remember those memories clearly without her apartment? "What about my apartment?"

"If you came with me, we'd leave after all your business here is settled. While I should go back, a few more days won't hurt." Yukino said, giving Lucy an understanding look, "You don't have to decide now. Take a few days to think it over."

Lucy was silent for a few minutes, debating. "Yukino, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Yukino said.

"At the banquet after we destroyed the eclipse gate and all the guilds were fighting over you... did you seriously consider one of the other guilds instead of Sabertooth?"

Yukino frowned, that day had been one of the happiest days of her life, "Don't tell anyone in Sabertooth but yes I did. I honestly considered joining Fairy Tail, you were all so wonderful and kind to me even though you didn't know me and Natsu even broke into Sabertooth's hotel for me... but I chose Sabertooth because I saw genuine want for change in Sting's eyes. In all my time of knowing him, I'd never seen him so sincere."

Lucy smiled, "I see..."

Yukino smiled too, "I suppose you and I are the same Lucy-sama because I also couldn't think of any other guild I'd rather be in than Sabertooth, so I understand your hesitation of joining a different guild."

"I'll go with you." Lucy finally said after another pregnant pause. While it hurt to say goodbye to Fairy Tail and Magnolia, she would still have her memories and deep down, she knew she needed this. She needed friends, she needed a change... "I'll join Sabertooth." She needed to move on.

* * *

 **How'd you like it?**

 **I've decided to give Yukino some extra keys because I wanted her to have something that Lucy didn't, since Lucy already has nine of the zodiac keys and she's also going to gain the ability to use star dress. I wanted to make Yukino a bit more powerful too, but she's not going to be crazy powerful like some fics make Lucy or her by having more abilities.**

 **Yukino's extra keys are called the celestial heaven keys and as of right now they are: Gate of the white horse: Pegasus, Gate of the Sun: Helios, Gate of the Moon: Selene. More may be added and I am making Ophiuchus one too.**


	3. Chapter 3- The First Step

**Next chapter! Lucy is finally moving forward!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3- The FIRST STEP**_

 _ **Lucy POV**_

Lucy looked around her apartment one more time, noting how even though she wasn't taking any of the furniture, the room looked bare. It had taken her four more days to prepare herself to fully part with her home. All she was taking were her personal effects since Yukino had invited her to live with her in her apartment since it was a two-bedroom. When Lucy had tried t protest, Yukino said that once Lucy was settled in the guild, they could talk more about living arrangements.

"Lucy-sama?" Yukino asked, drawing her attention to the white haired mage, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I am." Lucy said and it surprised her how sincere she felt. "But I do have a request, Yukino."

"What is is?" Yukino asked surprised.

"Since we're going to be in the same guild, I want you to just call me Lucy. I never liked the -sama in my name before." Lucy said smiling.

At that, Yukino laughed, "Lucy-sama, I mean Lucy I don't know I'll be able to. I just look up to you so much. And it took me weeks to not add -sama to Rogue, Minerva, Rufus or Orga's name." Yukino confessed.

"What about Sting?" Lucy asked smiling. He had a pretty calm personality, so she couldn't see him enforcing honorifics either.

"I called him _Master_ Sting for the longest time after I came back." Yukino blushed, "He _hated_ it and I started calling him Sting-sama. It just doesn't feel right to just call him Sting like he wants since he is the Master of Sabertooth."

Lucy laughed, just imagining Sting's face at being called Master before sobering quickly. "Are you _sure_ that Sting will allow me into the guild?"

"Of course." Yukino said without hesitation as her smile left her lips, annoyance dancing in her eyes. "If he'll let a bunch of random women in, he'll definitely let you in Lucy-sam, Lucy. He is your friend after all."

Well, that was a relief, Yukino seemed to have so much fate in Sting, it was nice. Though she had to suppress her smile when she saw the flicker of jealousy resurface on Yukino's face at the mention of all the new female guild mates.

"What about the others, will they accept me?" Lucy asked remembering the team from the grand magic games.

"Rogue will have no problem with you, I think you and Rufus will get along great and as for Orga, you'll adore him surprisingly quick." Yukino said quickly.

"And Minerva?" Lucy asked hesitantly, remembering the woman who had tortured in the games in the water sphere.

Yukino smiled slightly, "Lady Minerva changed a lot since she's come back. She wants to make amends for everything she's done."

"I see." Lucy nodded before sighed, she pulled out a golden key, "Open gate of the virgin: Virgo." A brilliant gold light flashed in her apartment and a pink haired girl in a maids outfit appeared.

"Punishment Princess?" Virgo asked immediately.

"No." Lucy sighed, "I need you to take my bags to the spirit world. I'll summon you again when I get to Yukino's apartment."

"Of course, Princess." Virgo smiled at the blonde, "Princess?"

"Yes Virgo?" Lucy asked.

"I just want to tell you that we all approve of what you're doing. Sabertooth will be a good change for you." Virgo said before disappearing back into the spirit world with her suitcases.

Lucy looked at Yukino uncertainly. "Do you think they're being honest?"

"Yes, Lucy," Yukino smiled as she headed for the door. "Spirits can feel their owners emotion in the spirit world after all, they probably felt the change in yours ever since I came and about your decision to join another guild. And from what I've seen between you and your spirits Lucy, you honestly love each other."

"Thank you Yukino," Lucy said, she looked around her room one more time, picturing Gray and Erza sitting at her table with Wendy and Natsu. She'll always remember their memories. She looked down at her right hand, gently brushing her fingers over the pink Fairy Tail stamp. "I should erase this shouldn't I?"

"Well..." Yukino didn't know what to say, technically she should but she didn't want to force Lucy to do it. Also it was the last bit left, that Lucy had of Fairy Tail.

Tears came down Lucy's face. This was it. She was officially going to be leaving Fairy Tail behind if she erased her guild mark. Memories of when she first got it danced in her mind, of first meeting everyone. Natsu. Gray. Erza. Master. Mira. Wendy. Cana. Levy. Gajeel. She had so many good memories with them.

"Lucy?" Yukino asked uncertainly. "I can do it for you if you want? No one should be forced to remove their own guild mark." Yukino said sadly, remembering how Jiemma forced her to strip and erase her guild mark herself. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Lucy shook her head, "No, no I have to do this." Lucy said, offering Yukino her the back off her hand.

Yukino hesitated, staring at Lucy with uncertainty in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Lucy nodded, taking one last look at the Fairy Tail mark before Yukino used her magic to erase it. It didn't hurt like she expected, instead the magic was warm, like having a flame brushing over the skin without burning it. A sensation that she usually had from being around Natsu too many times.

The thought of Natsu brought more tears to her face, but she wiped them away a second later. "Yukino," she said, trying to sound firm as possible, "I'm ready to go."

* * *

 _ **Yukino POV**_

Yukino looked at Lucy when she heard her gasp, eyes wide as she took in the Sabertooth guild. "Could it be... that you've never seen Sabertooth before Lucy?"

"No," Lucy shook her head, "I had no idea you guys were this close either. What is it? Two, three hours away?"

"About two, two and half hours if you walk, but it would take about forty-five minutes if you decide to take the train." Yukino said as they entered the town. "Do you want to go to my apartment first or the guild?" She sounded apprehensive suddenly.

"The guild first I think." Lucy said nervously. "It's better to get this over with." Lucy said, anxiety was pulling in her stomach. What if Yukino was wrong and Sabertooth wanted nothing to do with her? No! She couldn't think like that, she had to stay positive.

"Lucy, it will be okay." Yukino assured her gently, a smile on her lips. "Sabertooth has changed, please try to remember that."

"I will." Lucy nodded.

The rest of the trip to the guild was silent, both of them deep in their own thoughts. For Yukino, she really was worried for the other girl and how everyone would react. She knew that most would be accepting of the blonde mage, especially when they saw how the main group treated Lucy so she really wasn't that worried. She was a bit more worried to how they may react to seeing _her_ ; she had been gone nine days without word.

"We're here." Yukino finally said, a giant smile forming on her face as they stood before the guild doors of Sabertooth.

Lucy looked at the grand building in awe. "Is it stupid that I'm afraid to go in?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Of course not." Yukino said, "This is a big step for you." She gave Lucy one more reassuring look before moving to open the door only to have it burst open a second before she could. She let out a sharp cry in fright before feeling something warm and solid wrap tightly around her.

"YUKINO!" The person who was hugging her yelled excitedly, tightening their grip on her.

Eh?! Sting-sama?!" Yukino asked, feeling her face redden as she was being hugged by the Master of Sabertooth. She tried to squirm out of the hug but refused to let her go. Though she had to admit, being hugged by him was pretty nice, he smelled like fresh pine in the early morning with a hint of rain.

Finally Sting-sama let her go, but kept a firm grip on her nonetheless. "Where have you been?! I was about to send a search party for you!" Sting-sama said, dark blue eyes looking her over for any injuries. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Yukino stammered out, a blush on her cheeks. "I was only gone for a few days..."

"NINE days!" Sting snapped, shaking her a little. "You can't just go for nine days and not give any details as to where you're going! I worry!"

"S-sorry." Yukino said looking down.

Sting-sama finally pulled away, sighing. "It's fine... just next time tell me where you're going. Or better yet, I'll go with you. Jeez." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Umm... excuse me..." Lucy said, drawing both Yukino and Sting's attention back to her.

"That's right." Yukino said, feeling the blush on her face deepen when she realized that Lucy bore witness to the awkward hug.

"Lucy-san?" Sting-sama looked at the blond surprised. "Is everything okay with Fairy Tail?"

"Actually..." Lucy said, looking anywhere but him. The anxiety coming off her was almost visible. "I want to join Sabertooth. If you'll have me." She hastily added bowing.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Next up- Chapter 4: Sabertooth**


	4. Chapter 4- Sabertooth

**Well, lucy is about to become a member of Sabertooth.**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 4- SABERTOOTH**_

 _ **Sting POV**_

"FAIRY TAIL DISBANDED?!" Sting couldn't help but yell, dark eyes wide with shock.

Once he had gotten over the shock of Lucy's request he had quickly pulled both girls into his office, having Rogue join them on the way up.

"Yes..." Lucy said, unable to meet his intense eyes. "Master Makarov disbanded the guild a week after we fought Tartaros..."

"Just like that?!" Sting demanded, unable to believe his ears. "But you won that big battle! If anything it should have strengthened your bonds, not cause you to disband! Why didn't Natsu say anything?! Or Gray and Erza?!"

"Calm down Sting." Rogue said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Sting looked up at his twin before taking a deep breath, focusing back on Lucy. The poor girl looked like she was barely holding her tears back.

"Natsu, Erza and Gray, they all left without a goodbye. Gray left before Makarov even disbanded the guild without a word and Juvia wasn't far behind... Erza was there until Master disbanded the guild but left a day after without a word to anyone. Natsu left before Master disbanded the guild... he and happy left to train for a year..." Now the tears were freely falling from Lucy's face as she struggled to continue. "He didn't even say goodbye. He just left a letter on my desk."

Sting just sat there stunned, watching the blonde cry in front of him. He couldn't believe it. After all their talk of caring for their nakama and taking care of their nakama. How Fairy Tail boasted about how their bonds gave them strength... when the dust had settled they all had just left. Was part of it just talk? How could the strongest members of Fairy Tail, the ones who supposedly held the value of bonds the strongest all just up and leave without even a goodbye?! He may not know about Erza or Gray but he genuinely thought that Natsu was better than that. Did he honestly not understand what his actions would do?

"Natsu left without a goodbye?" Rogue asked, Sting could tell that Rogue was just as agitated as he was. They were aspiring to be like Natsu! They had wanted to care for their nakama like he taught them and now it was hard to hear that he just left!

"The only ones who said goodbye were Wendy and Charle, they were ones of the last to leave, they were going to join Lamia Scale." Lucy continued, trying to dry her tears.

"I can't believe he just fucking left!" Sting burst out again, his anger brewing inside of him. "I was trying to model the new Sabertooth after his ideals! The ideals of Fairy Tail and looking after your nakama!"

"And you're doing a good job Sting, don't stop." Lucy sniffed, wiping the last of her tears away. "Sabertooth has truly become something wonderful and I want to to be a part of it."

Sting paused, "You... you really want to be a member of Sabertooth?" He asked, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"Yes. As my spirits have told me, I have to stop being a crybaby and move on. Besides, I'd love to be in the same guild as Yukino, she is a dear friend after all." Lucy smiled back.

Sting looked pass the blonde celestial mage to the white haired girl behind her, seeing the joy filled smile on her face at Lucy's words. "She, no doubt feel the same way. And as for membership, we'd gladly have you. Where do you want your guild mark?"

"Really?" Lucy smiled as tears once again filled her eyes, but this time, Sting could tell they were tears of joy. Did she really think he'd turn her away?

"Of course." Sting stood up, pulling out a stamp and color pad with him. "What color do you want?"

"Black and on the back of my left hand." Lucy finally said, holding out her land hand to him.

Sting nodded and did as she asked, gently placing the Sabertooth guild mark on her left hand. "Welcome to Sabertooth!" He said, grinning widely. "Lets throw a party tonight to celebrate!" He said enthusiastically.

"We can't Sting," Rogue said sounding annoyed. "You still have a bunch of paperwork you have to do."

"Who cares! We can do that later! Between welcoming a bunch of new members and paperwork we haven't had time to relax! Sting said excited, he was already planning the party.

" _We_? Why do I get stuck doing paperwork with you? You _are_ the guild master after all." Rogue complained.

Sting's smile only grew when he heard Lucy laugh. Yeah, he was definitely going to throw a party now. He wanted to see Lucy smile more.

"Sounds fun." Lucy admitted shyly.

"Great! Now all we have to do is find you a room and you can settle in and rest before tonight." Sting said.

"Actually Sting-sama," Yukino jumped in, moving to stand next to her friend. "Lucy, is going to be staying with me."

Sting looked between the two girls and saw the excitement in Yukino's eyes. He already knew that they were going to become a team in the guild and by extension, that meant Lucy was going to be his teammate as well since Yukino often paired up with him and Rogue. Heh. Now Sabertooth had two dragon slayers and two celestial spirit mages. What a team they would be. "The Twin Celestial Mages of Sabertooth he breathed out without realizing.

"Huh?" Both asked in confusion.

"N-nothing." He said quickly. "Why don't you both go get some rest and I'll see you tonight?" He asked them.

"Yes, Sting-sama." Yukino said politely before leading Lucy out of his office.

It was only when Sting heard the two girls reach the bottom floor of the guild that he turned back to Rogue, smile falling from his face.

"I have half a mind to hunt Natsu down and beat his face in."

* * *

 _ **Rogue POV**_

"Good luck finding him." Rogue sighed, his eyes still on the door.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Sting asked, this being one of the moments were he was genuinely serious.

"Only time will tell." Rogue sighed. "But I think being here, with Yukino will help her."

Sting smiled, "Yukino is a pretty amazing person after all."

Rogue just nodded before his thoughts went back to the blonde. He felt so bad for Lucy, she was usually such a kind and bright girl, but seeing her here with Yukino... it was as if something died in her. She had definitely been the light Fairy Tail and now she was snuffed out and it hurt him to see it. The entire time she was in the office he wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her.

He had always felt drawn to her for some reason, ever since he saw her at the grand magic games, there was just something about her that drew him in. He didn't know if it was her brightness or it it was her scent; she smelled like pure sunlight, vanilla and jasmine, it was just intoxicating to him.

When he learned about what Natsu did to her a protective instinct filled his every sense, he wanted to protect Lucy from anymore pain and now that she was his guild mate, he'd make sure too. Even if he himself was baffled as to why he was so drawn to her, he'd protect her and make sure a smile stayed on her face.

Maybe having a party was a good idea... though he'd never admit that to Sting's face. Admitting that would just cause him to slack off more than usual... if that was even possible. He could barely contain Sting these past couple of days, Sting had been so worried for Yukino that he barely got any work done and at certain points, Rogue had actually had to use his shadows to contain his energetic, idiot of a Master.

If was frustrating, Sting refused to acknowledge that he had feelings for Yukino but would act like a crazed boyfriend if any guy got too close. The idiot. Though he did have to concede on one thing that Sting had said:

"The Celestial Mages of Sabertooth does have a nice right to it."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be fluff and drunken antics. And a first glimpse at Rolu and maybe a bit more Stingyu**


	5. Chapter 5- Making A Team

**Hey! Sorry- I know I said that the next chapter would be the party but I thought I needed to establish that Yukino and Lucy are a team and that they will constantly pairing with Sting and Rogue. Also, sorry that it's short! Also I don't know if it's just my computer or something but mine is not showing when the chapters are updated when I look at it. If that's the case for you guys I'm sorry.**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 5- MAKING A TEAM**_

 _ **Lucy POV**_

Lucy sighed as she laid on the queen sized bed in Yukino's guest room. She wasn't going to lie... Yukino's apartment surprised her. She was expecting small and dainty for the quiet celestial mage; she wasn't expecting to walk into an apartment that was definitely twice the size, if not more than the size her own apartment had been in Magnolia.

The inside shocked her too; the apartment itself had a comfy feel to it, the walls were a smooth creamy-white color, and the floors were light gray tiles that looked like wood. She had a black, dark polished coffee table in front of a couch and there was a matching love seat and armchair to boot, all angled towards the opposite wall where a lacrima television was. The kitchen was moderate in size and the dining room had a table in it that could fit six people.

The apartment also had two decent size bedrooms, the master having its own full bathroom and the guest room surprisingly having it's own private bath as well, plus there was an extra half-bathroom just down the hall from the guestroom. She swore, her head almost fell off when Yukino told her that the rent was 145,000 jewels.

Lucy sighed, raising the back of her hand to see her new gild mark. If felt strange to see a black tiger instead of a pink fairy. But she was no longer Lucy of Fairy Tail anymore. She was Lucy of Sabertooth.

Abruptly, Lucy sat up and humped to her feet, pulling out her keys as she did so, "Open, gate of the great crab open: Cancer." There was a flash of golden light and Cancer appeared.

"Lucy, long time no see, ebi. What can I do for you, ebi?" Cancer asked snipping the scissors in his hands as he spoke.

"I need a new look. Something that says that I am no longer Lucy of Fairy Tail but a mage of Sabertooth."

Cancer studied her intensely, trying to decide on what to do with her. "You, got it, Lucy, ebi." He quickly got to work and for a few minutes all Lucy heard was the sound of him cutting her hair. "Done. Ebi." He said, ;leading Lucy towards the mirror in her room. Her hair was now much longer, going down to her waist, but that really was the only difference.

"Thank you Cancer!" Lucy said enthusiastically, "I love it!"

"I knew you'd look wonderful with long hair, ebi." Cancer said, smiling proudly at her. "Anything else?"

Lucy shook her head no with a smile on her face. "No. Thank you Cancer." She said before he went back to the spirit world. Lucy looked herself over one more time in the mirror before leaving her room, easily finding Yukino in the living room with a book.

"Lucy, I love your hair!" Yukino said immediately eyeing the new style. "Why'd you change it?"

"I needed a change." Lucy said simply as she sat next to Yukino. "Hey, Yukino?"

Yukino gave her a curious look, setting her book down so that Lucy knew she had her full attention. "Hmm?"

Lucy hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to ask her question. "Can we be a team?" Yukino's honey brown eyes widened in surprise and Lucy hurried on, "I don't think Sting meant to say it but I like the sound of the Twin Celestial mages of Sabertooth. I also think you and I would make a good team since we have the same magic. I mean... It seems to work for Sting and Rogue." Lucy babbled on when Yukino still didn't say anything.

"I'd love to!" Yukino burst out with stars in her eyes. "I was thinking the same thing! We can even look for celestial spirit keys together and have a joint contract!"

"Is... that possible?" Lucy asked confused.

Yukino nodded, "The Twin Celestial mages... though, I'm not sure I want our name to really be tied to the Twin Dragons. How about we make it somewhat different? What about the Celestial Stars of Sabertooth instead? Also, you should know, while I do missions with Rufus, Orga and Minerva, even some solo missions, the brunt of my missions I do with Sting-sama or Rogue. Or both, so if we go on missions, there's a chance that they'll go with us."

Lucy frowned, she didn't mind them going with the two but... "The Celestial Stars of Sabertooth? I like it! But, anyways, Isn't Sting the Master? How can he just go on missions?"

"When Sting-sama goes on missions he leaves Rogue in charge if Rogue doesn't want to go. If both go then either Minerva or Rufus take charge, or I will if I'm around. The point is that someone Sting-sama trust always seems to be here when he goes on mission." Yukino explained.

"I see." Lucy said, wondering silently if Master Makarov had done that as well when he first started being Master of Fairy Tail. "But that would make one amazing team don't you think, the Twin Dragons and the Celestial Stars of Sabertooth?"

"It would. You'll love it Lucy, but we really should go now. Sting-sama is probably wondering where we are."

Lucy nodded and the two hurried out of Yukino's apartment to go to Sabertooth. She couldn't help the grin that stretched across her face, a new adventure was beginning.

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the short chaoter guys! The next is definitely the party and I'll try to make it longer**


	6. Chapter 6- How Tigers Party Pt 1

**Here's the party chapter! And I've decided to slit it into parts. Only two I think, three at the most and then it may get a bit dark.**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 6- HOW TIGER'S PARTY PT. 1**_

 _ **Lucy POV**_

Lucy and Yukino made it back to Sabertooth in record time, hurrying through the doors to find the rest of the guild already waiting for them.

"Good job on being late to your first party, Blondie." Sting sighed, bouncing on his heels.

"You're blonde too you know?!" Lucy snapped, she had way too many blonde jibes thrown her way most of her life. It didn't help that she was extremely sexy to boot.

"It's different for me since I'm the Guild Master." Sting puffed out his chest proudly.

Lucy felt her eye twitch in annoyance but before she could snap at him, Rogue spoke up.

"Don't be a jerk Sting. You're lucky that I'm letting you throw this party instead of chaining you to a desk to do your paperwork." Rogue sighed, clearly already annoyed.

"Fine, fine." Sting said with a shrug, waving him off. "Everyone, this is our newest guild member, Lucy! Make sure you make her feel welcome!" Sting practically yelled to the gathered members, a cheeky grin appearing on his face. "NOW LET'S PARTY!"

Before Lucy could even blink there were drinks being passed around and the members of Sabertooth were laughing and drinking together... it kind of reminded her of Fairy Tail, the thought causing her to frown

"Hey now," Lucy looked up to see a man with long blonde hair and green eyes, "If my memory is correct, you look much prettier with a smile on your face, so no frowns." He gave her a kind smile, "I don't think we've ever been properly introduced, my name is Rufus Lore."

"Right." Lucy said smiling, grateful for his kindness. "I remember you from the grand magic games. You're magic is amazing."

Rufus laughed, "Well, it did take me hours of studying. I'm glad someone in this guild appreciates it. The more boorish or childish," He nodded towards Sting and a large man wit green hair stood, "Don't."

"He keeps them in line." A different voice stated and Lucy turned her head to see Rogue walking towards them dressed in his usual clothes.

"Rogue," Lucy smiled, for some reason, being near him gave her butterflies, it wasn't a completely unpleasant feeling bit she didn't know why she had it. "Were you really considering chaining Sting to his desk?"

Rogue sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration, "It's something I consider every few weeks. You did notice the stacks of papers in the office when you got your guild mark right? That idiot tries to escape the papers as much as he possibly can."

Lucy laughed, she never noticed before, but Rogue's voice was deceptively deep and the way he was talking made it sound like he was more of Sting's babysitter than partner. but then again, didn't she always do the same for Natsu. Maybe she had more in common with the shadow dragon slayer than she thought.

"If I remember correctly," Rufus began, tilting his hat up, a smile on his face, "The only time took the paperwork seriously was two months ago when the magic council started breathing down his neck. He worked non-stop for three days straight to get everything in on time."

Rogue gave a little smile that Lucy found adorable, she couldn't remember seeing him smile at all during the grand magic games, not even at the banquet. The smile was nice and she felt warm suddenly. "I never saw Sting so flustered in my life."

Lucy looked between her two new guild members, a genuine smile on her lips, she didn't know how they were doing it but just the two of them alone were making her feel welcome. She also couldn't help but note that they loved to make fun of their young guild master. She was about to say something when a happy, high pitched voice interrupted her.

"Miss Fairy! Miss Fairy!" A small, green exceed dressed in a frog suit hurried over to her, it's large eyes shining with happiness, "Fro so glad that you're joining Sabertooth!"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the eager exceed. He was so adorable! "Thank you. I'm glad too. You're Frosch aren't you?"

"Fro, thinks so too!" Frosch eagerly said, raising her arms up to Lucy and Lucy immediately obliged, picking Frosch up and hugging her to her chest. "Fro thinks that you're a very pretty fairy! Like a Princess!" She said cheerfully.

Lucy felt a blush spread across her cheeks as the little green exceed spoke. What was she supposed to say to that?! She didn't know how to deal with exceeds that complimented her. Charle and Panther Lilly didn't really give out compliments and that stupid blue cat always seemed to be insulting her instead of complimenting her. Before she could reply Frosch spoke again, but this time to her partner.

"Rogue! Don't you think so too? Fro thinks that you should tell the fairy she's pretty." Frosch said innocently.

"F-Frosch!" Great, Lucy watched as Rogue got flustered and turned to Rufus for help only to find the blonde man laughing at them.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Rufus said, giving the pair a wink before leaving to join Yukino who had slipped away from Lucy unnoticed for who knew how long.

"Lucy," Lucy's attention returned to Rogue who looked like he was really struggling. "You're really pretty." He got out, he avoided her eyes as he spoke.

Lucy's smile widened, she didn't know why but she felt drawn to him and just hearing him say those words made warmth spread through her. It didn't even matter that he only said it because Frosch asked him to. "Thank you Rogue, you don't look half bad yourself. Actually, I think the scar makes you look even better" Wait. Why. _Why the hell did she just say that?_

Rogue's face was now as red as Erza's hair, his red eyes staring at her in surprise, but it was the truth. Rogue was an extremely sexy man. He was tall with messy black hair and intriguing red eyes. Truth be told, she thought he was sexier than Sting, though the Sabertooth guild master would probably throw a fit if she said that out loud. One of the reasons being that Rogue was much more mature than Sting and didn't feel the need to showcase his muscles like the Sabertooth master or Orga did.

"I..." Rogue trailed off, his eyes narrowing as he looked over Lucy's shoulder. "I'll be right back." Rogue said, walking over to the bar behind her.

Lucy blinked in confusion and slight disappointment, following Rogue's path to where Sting and Orga were; both laughing their heads off. _Oh my God... how could she forget?! Both Sting and Orga had incredible hearing due to their slayer magic and they probably heard every word passed between them_.

"Lucy." She turned around again to see that Yukino had rejoined her, bringing along a dark haired mage who kept her eyes on the ground. "Minerva wanted to talk to you."

Lucy felt sympathy for the dark haired girl, while memories of the torture Minerva put her through in that water sphere were still fresh in her mind it was clear to her that this Minerva was vastly different from the one a few months before or the one that had joined the dark guild. Minerva wouldn't even meet her eyes.

"Lucy..."Minerva began, looking down. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you in the grand magic games. And for what I did to Fairy Tail with Tartaros. I..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Lucy gave her a reassuring smile, "It's all in the past, Minerva. You're a different person than you were back then and you lost your path after the games." Her smile grew sad as she continued. "While the past may be painful, we have to do the best to learn from it and grow stronger and become better people. I don't blame you for anything Minerva."

At this point Minerva had looked up, stunned by Lucy's kindness towards her, a grateful smile on her lips. She even looked at Yukino as if she thought Lucy was deceiving her.

"You and I are both starting anew, so why don't we start as friends?" Lucy asked, hoping that Minerva knew she was being genuine.

"Fro wants to be friends too!" Frosch butted in before Minerva could answer, causing all three women to laugh.

"I'd... I'd like that Lucy." Minerva smiled a genuine, happy smile and for a moment, Lucy thought she even saw tears in her green eyes before she blinked them away.

"Me too," Lucy smiled happily before continuing to talk to both Yukino and Minerva, Frosch interrupting occasionally from her arms.

* * *

 _ **Rogue POV**_

Rogue couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he listened in on the conversation that Lucy and Minerva were having, she really was kind. No wonder people had seen her as one of Fairy Tail's lights. Maybe now that she was in Sabertooth, she could be their light.

"That girl is really something." Orga said, watching the girls as well. "I'm glad that she's like Yukino and forgives easily."

"Maybe it's something all celestial mages share?" Rogue asked. Yukino was undeniably kind and forgiving. He wasn't sure anyone else would have come back to Sabertooth after the humiliation that Jiemma forced on her.

"Man..." Sting butted, in looking bored, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I kinda wish I was Frosch right now."

Rogue looked back at Lucy and the rest and sure enough, Frosch was pressed snugly against Lucy's chest because of the way she was holding him. For a moment, Rogue was wishing he was Frosch too when he felt his anger spike. He was angry at how he allowed himself to imagine what it must feel like to be pressed up against such large breast, but he was even more upset at Sting for being a pervert. And being perverted because of Lucy no less and Lucy was celestial mage. Sting already had his own.

It was clear to him that Sting had feelings for a certain white haired celestial mage but didn't act on them because he felt as if he didn't deserve her... and when Sting was flirting with other women or making comments like he did a second ago, Rogue was more than inclined to agree with him. No woman with respect would take Sting seriously.

"What?" Sting asked, noticing his twins change in attitude.

"Nothing." Rogue breathed. There was no helping the situation. Lucy had just joined the guild and on top of that, Rogue _barely_ even knew Lucy, the longest conversation they had just then was the longest they ever had. And Lucy wasn't _his_ , he had absolutely no right to be possessive of her. "I'll talk to you later." He said, watching as Minerva walked away from Lucy and Yukino and towards the bar on the other end where Dobengal and Rufus were.

He didn't know why, but he made his way back towards Lucy, trying to convince himself that it was to get Frosch rather than to actually be next to her. Halfway there, he heard a ruckus start behind him, undoubtedly the first drunks of the night causing a fight.

For a second, he thought about turning back to break them up but quickly dismissed the idea. Let Sting deal with it, he thought as he continued to walk, it's his party after all. Unfortunately he came to regret that decision when something heavy crashed into his back and in turn sent him crashing into something small and soft, causing both to crash to the ground.

The silence that fell over the guild escaped him as he struggled to push himself back to his feet, his hands finding something soft and squishy as he tried to push himself up... wait... _Squishy?!_

Rogue looked down with hesitation to see an extremely red face and wide honey-brown eyes... _Not again..._ he thought in despair.

* * *

 _ **Yukino POV**_

Yukino watched Minerva leave with a smile on her face. It was a relief, to see Lucy forgive so easily.

"Thank you, Lucy. Minerva was afraid that she'd make you uncomfortable in the guild." Yukino confessed.

"Well, I meant every word." Lucy smiled. "Besides, doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

Yukino opened her mouth to respond both her attention was pulled away to a fight that was starting up behind Rogue who seemed to be coming their way. A fight that, surprisingly Rogue didn't try to stop. Was he hoping that Sting-sama would stop it? There was almost no chance of that happening since said blonde was laughing his head off with Orga as they watched their guild mates fight, then everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

She watched as one of the larger fighters picked up another one of their guild mates and throw him directly into Rogue's back. Rogue completely lost balance as he neared them and Yukino could feel her eyes widen in horror as she realized that Rogue was going to crash into her a second before his body hit hers, sending them both tumbling to the ground with a loud crash.

The silence of the guild filled Yukino's ears as she tried to regaining her baring. She feel Rogue struggling to get up and in the process, his hand accidentally finding her breast and squeezing. She felt her eyes widen and face redden at the action and when her eyes met Rogue's she just _knew_ they were thinking the exact same thing... _not again_...

The thought barely registered in her mind when the shadow dragon slayer was kicked, rather violently she may add, off of her. "DUDE! HOW MANY TIME ARE YOU GOING TO GROPE HER?!" That horribly, embarrassing question was practically shouted out for all the guild to hear. God, Yukino wanted to die.

"STING!" She protested, scrambling to her feet, face completely red. She stumbled in her haste to get up and ended up crashing into his muscular chest, his arm quickly going to her waist to steady her.

"Are you okay, Yukino?" He asked her, concern in his dark blue eyes.

"Sting, I can't believe you just said that." Yukino said, trying to push him away.

"Sting, you idiot." Rogue said, standing up with Lucy's help.

Yukino could see that for a moment Sting was genuinely confused before realization dawned on his features as he looked around the full guild.

"Oh." Sting said softly, just as the snickers reached Yukino's ears. She couldn't take it anymore, her embarrassment reached its tipping point. She finally succeeded in shoving him off her and bolted for the guild doors, fully planning not to show her face for another nine days. Just as the doors closed behind her, she heard Sting yell:

"YUKINO! I'M SO SORRY!" Then a thud, clearly he had tried to follow her and someone stopped him. She'd put her money on Rogue stopping his twin and she was thankful. There was no way she could talk to anyone right now.

* * *

 **And... done for part one! The second part will focus more on the main members of Sabertooth as they continue the party in a more private setting.**

 **Sorry for having Rogue grope Yukino again, at first it WAS going to be Lucy but I wanted Sting to show Sting in a less strict light before things get dark and he does have to take up the role as a serious Guild Master**

 **Oh and please review! I could use some feedback to make this story the best it can be! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7- How Tigers Party Pt 2

**Part 2 is up!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 7- HOW TIGERS PARTY PT. 2**_

 _ **Sting POV**_

"Get off me Rogue! I need to go see Yukino!" Sting snapped, trying and failing to shove his best friend off of him.

Rogue rolled his eyes, "After what you said? I really don't think she wants to see you."

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch exclaimed from his place beside Lector.

"Now, now Rogue, clearly it was an accident. Sting-kun would never embarrass Yukino on purpose." Lector said, nervously as he watched his best friend struggle.

Sting let out a growl of frustration, pounding his fist on the floor. After he had embarrassed Yukino and she had run out of the guild, he had tried to follow, only for Rogue to tackle him to the ground and instead, Lucy had gone after their white haired mage.

The party ended soon after with Minerva promising to castrate any one who gave Yukino a hard time when they saw her again. Though her glare alone could have scared them all into silence.

"I need to apologize properly." He insisted, finally able to push Rogue off him. He was about to bolt for the guild doors when it opened to reveal a still slightly red faced Yukino and out of breath Lucy.

"I caught up to her before she got too far away." Lucy explained breathing out in huffs.

"Yukino, I am so sorry." Sting immediately said, moving towards her, only to stop when she took a step back. He wouldn't admit it, but that one step hurt pretty bad. "I shouldn't have said that so loudly in front of everyone."

"You shouldn't have said it at all, Sting." Rogue said, exasperation coloring his tone.

"Or at all." Sting quickly added, looking at her with eager blue eyes. "Forgive me?" He asked, voice full of hope.

Yukino huffed before closing the distance between them so that she could look him in the eyes. "Of course I forgive you Sting-sama. Just... watch what you say next time." She may have forgiven him, but it was clear to him that she was still angry at him.

Sting nodded his head enthusiastically. "I will, I promise Yukino." He'd do anything for her. He had felt so bad when she ran out of the guild because of him.

"I guess the party's over, huh?" Lucy asked, looking around at the deserted guild hall.

"Yeah. But it was bound to happen." Orga said laughing, "If it wasn't our pervert of a master, than something else was bound to happen. Don't you agree Dobengal?" He turned to the usually quiet ninja besides him.

Dobengal immediately shook his head, hands going up in a surrender position. "Please don't involve me Orga."

"That's true, our young Master loves it when the ladies swarm around him." Rufus said with a smile.

"Stop attacking me!" Sting finally snapped, glaring at the two males angrily. Serious, they were talking as if he had no control over himself.

Lector immediately went to his friends defense, "Yeah! Sting-kun is amazing! He's no pervert! If anything, _Rogue's_ the pervert!"

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch immediately said, though it was clear that he had no idea what was being said. He was just agreeing with Lector as usual.

"Hah!" Sting said, smirking at Rogue, who looked shocked and betrayed by Frosch's statement. The idiot. He more than anyone should remember that Frosch always agreed to any statement.

"Boys," Minerva finally spoke up from her place besides Yukino and Lucy, "If you're done teasing each other, we can continue the party with just us. After all, Lucy barely interacted with anyone, so she should at least get to know us more. Plus, now that there are only ten of us left, we can play a game."

Oh boy, he did _not_ like the sound of that. Sting could just feel the apprehension in the air at the idea of playing one of Minerva's _games_. Her games never ended well; one time everyone ended up so drunk that none of them had gone on a job for a whole week and another time Sting remembered having to drag Orga out of the town square because he was screeching into his microphone at three in the morning, drunk out of his mind after playing one of Minerva's games. In a rather revealing dress mind you.

"What game?" Lucy asked curiously, somehow missing all the head shakes that were being thrown her way.

 _Oh dear God_... if he didn't like the idea of playing Minerva's game, he _definitely_ did not like the smile that formed on her face.

"Do you want to play Lucy?" Minerva asked.

 _No. No. No. NO. NO._ Sting shook his head emphatically at Lucy, hoping that she sudden developed telepathic magic so that she could hear all the no's in his head, but it didn't seem to work.

"I guess." Lucy said uncertainly.

The smile on Minerva's face only grew and Sting just knew they were all doomed. She pulled out a cup with a number of Popsicle sticks in it and Sting gulped, this wasn't going to be good. "We're gonna play Who's the Master. Orga, go grab the alcohol."

Sting sighed, there was no stopping her now. All they could do was accept their fate. Damn it Blondie.

* * *

 _ **Lucy POV**_

All Lucy could do was blink in confusion. She had seen all the others shake their head 'no' at the idea of playing Minerva's game but Lucy thought that they should. She truly did want her friendship with Minerva to blossom, so there was no problem indulging her right?

Once Orga was back with the drinks, Minerva told them the rules, " Each Popsicle stick has a number on it and one stick has the Master's crest, whoever gets that is the master and can order everyone else around. For example, the master can say 'Number 9 has to slap Number 4's butt' and the people who have the number 9 and 4 sticks would have to do it. Also the master's order is absolute so no backing out." Minerva said, the smile on her face absolutely evil. "But I want to spice up the game a bit. If your number is called, you have to chug down a whole cup of alcohol as well as do the order."

Now Lucy felt a certain sense of doom. She may have been a Fairy Tail wizard but she couldn't drink for shit; that was proven time and time again when Cana forced alcohol down her throat at parties or randomly in hopes of strengthening her alcohol tolerance, needless to say, it didn't work... no wonder no one else wanted to play Minerva's game.

"There is no way in hell I am playing that game." Sting snapped.

"Yes you are!" Minerva said, giving Sting an icy glare, "Do it for our new recruit. Your four are playing too!" Lucy let out a small _eep_ when Minerva's head suddenly whipped around to glare at Rogue, Dobengal, Frosch and Lector who had all been trying to sneak out of the guild.

Lucy watched the four come back in defeat and they all settled into a small circle. Lucy herself was squished between Sting and Dobengal. It was a shame really, she kinda wanted to sit next to Rogue but he was across the circle from her, between Yukino and Rufus, Frosch in his lap and Lector in Yukino's.

"Nice going Blondie, you shouldn't have encouraged her. Don't be surprised if you wake up with a killer headache tomorrow." Sting muttered as they reached for the sticks in the cup to start the game.

"Who's the Master" They all asked, looking at one another, Lucy gulping when she realized who it was.

* * *

 _ **No One's POV**_

Minerva smiled as she raised up the Popsicle stick she held in her hand... it had the master's crest on it. "Let see... Number 8 has to strip naked."

"WHAT?!" The others all screamed. They looked around until Lector sighed, pulling off the vest he wore.

Everyone sighed in relief while Minerva simmered in disappointment; yes, the first order was already messed up but at least Lector was an exceed and the only thing he wore was the vest anyways.

"Drink the liquor cat!" Minerva snapped, if she couldn't get one of her friends naked then she'd damn sure make the cat drunk.

Lector looked at her in fright before chugging the liquid down, a sick look on his face.

"Draw straws!" Minerva demanded and they did, "Who's the master?" They asked.

"L-looks like I'm the Master." Yukino said nervously, trying to ignore Minerva's glare. "Number 5 must-" She was cut off when Minerva suddenly took the stick, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Sorry Yukino, but I don't think you have the right mindset for this, so I'm invoking my right as the previous Master to give the order." Minerva said. "Number 5 must make out with Number 10 for a whole minute."

Orga let out a choking noise before warily looking for Number 10, letting out a choked coughing fit when Frosch suddenly jumped up and down.

"That's Fro! Frosch is number ten!" Frosch said happily.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Rogue screamed, clutching Frosch to his chest for dear life.

"Rules are rules Rogue." Minerva shook her finger at him before using her magic to teleport the small jumpsuit clad exceed into Orga's arms. "But I'm not heartless, I won't make Frosch drink, instead Orga will have to drink two cups."

"Yay! Frosch cheered, not truly understanding what was going on.

Orga quickly downed both cups of alcohol, it was probably the last thing he'd ever drink because after this, Rogue was definitely going to kill him. And Minerva may kill him if he didn't do the order. Either way he was screwed. He closed his eyes and kissed Frosch, all the while completely aware of Rogue trying to tear into him, his screams of anger echoing across the guild. From what he could hear, since he was keeping his eyes closed, Sting was having an extremely hard time keeping Rogue from killing him.

"Next round!" Minerva said happily once Orga pulled away from Frosch, completely ignoring the fact that Orga was now an inch from unconsciousness and how Rogue was crying about his 'poor Frosch and how she was scarred for life' but amazingly, the little exceed didn't seemed phased at all.

"Are you serious?!" Sting demanded, he had a rather nasty bruise on his jaw now, courtesy of one furious shadow dragon slayer.

"Of course. Draw straws!" Minerva ordered and against their better judgement, everyone obeyed.

"I'm Master." Dobengal said, showing them the crest, "Number 1 and Number 6 have to drink two jugs of alcohol along with the mandatory cup."

Both Yukino and Lucy felt their stomachs drop, it looked like their luck had run out since both didn't have a high tolerance to the clear liquid. But both downed the bitter drinks without complaint. They may end up with a killer headache tomorrow but at least the request wasn't as horrible as Minerva's.

Though the second both finished, Yukino fell to the floor mumbling nonsense and Lucy started to hiccup uncontrollably, she looked sick.

Forty-five minutes later and the group had finally decided to do their last round. Which was a good thing since in that amount of time, both Orga and Rufus had been forced to strip, Yukino had lost her underwear and Lucy had somehow ended up in a rather revealing bikini. It also didn't help that both girls had reached downed six more cups of alcohol, at this point, both were pretty dead drunk.

"Who's the master?" They all said tiredly, actually Minerva looked pretty fine. She didn't look tired or drunk at all. Made sense, seeing as Minerva had ended up the Master almost half the time.

"I'm Master!" Minerva said happily, and Sting visibly slumped. The last round, with Minerva as Master, something horrible was bound to happen.

"Number 3 has to... kiss Number 1 on the lips for one minute." Minerva finally said. Huh. That wasn't bad for the last order.

Sting let out a choking sound when he saw that he was Number 1... then who was number 3? He visibly paled when he saw Rogue get up, equally as pale. God... he hated Minerva right now.

Rogue came up to him and the two looked each other dead in the eyes, similar looks of dread on their faces. There was a horrible awkward silence that seemed to stretch on forever before Rogue finally pressed his lips against Sting's both their shoulders visibly shaking as they resisted the urge to puke.

Finally. FINALLY the minute was over and both jerked away, wiping at their mouths like crazy while trying to ignore the roaring laughter that Orga was letting out. Minerva looked entirely too pleased with herself and both Rufus and Dobengal had looks of amusement on their faces. Yukino and Lucy were dead to the world at this point, both too drunk to even stay conscious.

"That's it." Sting growled, glaring at Minerva. "As the _actual_ Master of this guild, I'm ordering all of us to go home and get some sleep and _never mention_ any of this again."

* * *

 _ **Rogue POV**_

It took them less than ten minutes to clean up their game, and Minerva must have felt a bit bad for putting them all through such a game because she volunteered to stay back and clean up. Telling everyone else to go home and rest up.

"What are we going to do about them?" Dobengal asked, nodding to Lucy and Yukino who were still passed out on the floor.

"Well, I'm hoping at least two of you have the common courtesy to take them home." Minerva said.

"We'll do it." Sting said, leaning down to take Yukino into his arms. She woke up at the sudden movement and once she saw it was Sting carrying her, she started to struggle.

"No. I don't want you." She complained weakly, swatting at his chest.

Rogue felt bad for his twin because he saw genuine hurt flash across his face before he said, "I'm taking you home, Yukino."

Yukino must have been mad at him for his comment before but she looked too tired to continue to protest.

Rogue picked Lucy and held her firmly against his chest; she was so light and the scent of sunlight reached his nose. God, she was beautiful.

"Lets go." Sting said and Rogue followed silently.

"Rogue?" Lucy stirred against his chest, snuggling deeper against his warmth.

Rogue swallowed thickly. Damn, why did she have to sound so cute? "Yes Lucy?" He asked, looking down at her and meet her drowsy brown eyes.

"Why do people always end up leaving me?" The question came out broken, she sounded so vulnerable.

Rogue bit his tongue as he felt anger towards her guild mates build up in him, she didn't need him insulting her closest friends in her state. "Not everyone has left you. You still have Yukino and your spirits. You have Minerva, Orga, Rufus and Dobengal, you may not realize it, but you left a mark on them and you have Sting." Rogue paused, unsure if he wanted to continue. "And you have me. I'd never leave you, Lucy." It was the truth, he wouldn't be able to leave her even if he tried.

"Promise?" Lucy asked.

"I promise. And I know for a fact that the rest of Sabertooth won't leave you either." Rogue said. "We'll be your family now."

"Hmmm." Lucy said, a small smile forming on her face, "You really are my knight in shining armor."

Rogue was thankful that no one was there to witness the blush on his face, "I think that's more Sting's territory." He confessed.

"Then you're my Dragon Knight." Lucy murmured before falling back asleep, leaving Rogue speechless before a smile formed on his face.

It was quiet between them as they finally reached Yukino's apartment, Sting pulling out her key and unlocking the apartment door.

"Sting, do you think they'll be okay tomorrow?" Rogue asked quietly as he moved towards the guest room.

"I don't know about Lucy, but Yukino won't be." Sting said before slipping into Yukino's room while Rogue slipped into Lucy's room.

Rogue gently put Lucy on her bed, but she didn't stir again, she just mumbled sleepily, a few strands of her hair falling across her face.

The smile came back as she turned over, she really was precious and he really would do anything for her. With that realization though, came the thought of how screwed he was.

* * *

 _ **Sting POV**_

Sting gently set Yukino down on her bed and was about to leave when he felt a gentle hand grip his wrist.

"Sting?" Yukino mumbled, opening here eyes to look at him.

"Hey, Yukino." Sting said softly, settling on the edge of her bed. "Do you need anything?"

Yukino nodded and reached up, catching him off guard when she pulled him down on top of her to place a sloppy kiss against his lips. Sting froze before kissing her back; he wanted her so much. She was so warm and soft and she smelled like fresh snow with hints of lavender and honey. He was selfish and he wanted her all to himself; it wasn't until she moaned his name that he snapped back to his senses and pulled away.

"We can't do this." Sting said, even if he _really_ wanted to. He wanted to let himself be selfish and hold her again, but he had already messed up their relationship once, he couldn't again.

"Why not. Don't you want me anymore?" Yukino asked, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Don't you want to go back to what we had before the grand magic games? I miss you Sting-sama."

Sting made a choked noise in the back of his throat. What they had before the grand magic games... _what did they have_? They acted indifferent and disinterested in each other in front of the rest of Sabertooth but when they had been alone, things got intimate. The sexual tension between them had been ready to burst... the best label he could give them under Jiemma's rule was _friends with_ _benefits_ but worse since they hadn't even been friends. There were no words to describe their messed up relationship in the old Sabertooth. Now, under his rule, he couldn't seem to stop being an idiot around her and both of them acted like what they had before even happened. Actually, neither of them had mentioned it until now.

He knew he didn't want to try a relationship with her because after she got kicked out of Sabertooth and rejoined, he realized how horrible and undeserving of her he really was. He always knew that Yukino had been too good for him, especially in the old Sabertooth; he should have ended what they had when he realized that her feelings for him were genuine. But the old Sting had been selfish. He wanted her warmth and someone to care for him. She filled a hole that he hadn't realized he had in him. And he just stood there when she was kicked out of Sabertooth, forced to strip and erase her own guild mark. He even called her weak!

Sniffling broke his train of thought and Sting realized that Yukino was crying. "Yukino, what's wrong?!" He asked anxiously.

"Y-you don't want me anymore." Yukino cried, tears staining her cheeks. "Is it because I'm weak? Or that I'm not as pretty as those girls you let join the guild?"

"No!" He said a bit too loudly. "No, Yukino. Listen to me." Sting said sternly, wiping away the tears from her face. "You are one of the strongest people I know. You are also kind and patient, I don't know what I would do without you helping me with my work and listening to my rambles. You're sincere and as pure as snow, I'd be completely lost without you. And you're the most beautiful woman in the whole guild. There's nothing wrong with you Yukino, I'm the problem." He said.

"I'm selfish and unworthy of you. I didn't protect you when Jiemma humiliated you in front of the whole guild, we weren't even friends when Jiemma was around! I was selfish and wanted to keep you to myself." Sting said. "Even if I want to, I don't deserve to be with you. You need someone better, someone you can be proud of being with."

"Then become that person Sting. I know you can, even if you don't think you can. The only person I want to be with is you." Yukino said before sleep took her again.

Sting stared at her stunned for what felt like hours before getting up and leaving her room to find Rogue leaning against the wall.

"Well, at least you know she still wants to be with you." Rogue said after a pregnant pause.

Sting scowled when he realized that Rogue heard them, thanks to his dragon slayer hearing. "Shut up Dragon Knight." Yeah, he had heard Rogue's conversation with Lucy too. "I don't want to leave them alone, not when their this drunk." He added worriedly.

Rogue nodded, "I'll run back to out apartment and grab some things, I'll also see if Frosch and Lector got their safely."

Sting just nodded, watching his friend leave before settling on Yukino's couch. _The only person I want to be with is you_. Sting groaned, why was everything in life so complicated.

* * *

 **SO I decided to make Sting and Yukino hook up before the grand magic games and of course it was messed up since Sabertooth was all about strength and having no personal connections.**

 **Hoped you like the bit of Rolu and Stingyu**

 **Also the Who's The Master game does exist, it appears in Fairy Tail OVA 9, "Fairies Christmas", 2016 and in the manga ch. 462.005 omake chapter**

 **P.S Please review I'd love some feedback for this story!**


	8. Chapter 8- Of Keys and Relationships

**Here's the latest chapter guys! After this, I think I'll send them on their first mission together. Please leave a review! I'd love some feedback!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 8- Of KEYS AND RELATIONSHIPS**_

 _ **Lucy POV**_

Lucy groaned as she opened her eyes, she felt so sick, it was hard to focus on any one thing and what little light that did slip through the blinds hurt. Why had she agreed to play Minerva's game?! Now she knew why everyone else was so hesitant. Somehow, this was worse than drinking with Cana and Fairy Tail.

What even happened? She couldn't remember anything from last night after her fifth drink. How'd she even get back to the apartment?

"Lucy?" A quiet voice asked her.

Lucy groaned as she turned her head, the one motion giving her a splitting headache. "Yes?" She croaked, eyes widening a second later when she saw Rogue push open the door, Frosch perched happily on his shoulder. What were they doing here?

"How do you feel?" Rogue asked, sympathy in his voice and Lucy couldn't help wonder if he ended up drunk the first time he played Minerva's games.

"I feel like I got run over by Natsu, Gray and Elfman during one of their brawls in Fairy Tail." The sad thing was, the statement was true. When she was still new to Fairy Tail one day during one of the usual fights that broke out she had naively tried to break up the fight between the three men and she had ended with them _all fighting on top of her_ for what felt like minutes before Erza had violently knocked them off of her.

"I'm sorry." Rogue said, "Sting and I took you and Yukino home last night and decided to stay to make sure you guys survived."

Lucy smiled, pushing herself up, waiting for the room to stop spinning. "Did I do something stupid?"

Rogue shook his head, "You threw up a couple of times but you were pretty drunk." he blushed as he spoke and she had the feeling he was hiding something from her and freaked out internally. _Oh my God! WHat did I do?! Does Rogue think I'm a complete Creeper now?!_ "Though I am surprised, since you're from Fairy Tail I thought you'd have a higher tolerance for drinking."

Lucy shook her head sadly, "No, I'm actually one of the worse drinkers there. I guess I just can't handle it." She paused before asking, "How is Yukino?"

"Sting took care of Yukino, but from what I saw and heard, she didn't do any better than you. She's actually in the kitchen with Sting if you want you to join her. I don't know why, but she always wake up early whenever she's got a hang over."

"I see." Lucy said, getting up on unsteady legs and would have fallen flat on her face is Rogue wasn't suddenly there, holding her up. "Thanks Rogue." Lucy said blushing. "I feel so nauseous."

"Miss Fairy doesn't feel good?" Frosch asked from Rogue's shoulder.

"I'll be fine when I have some food in me." Lucy promised him.

"Fro thinks so too!" He agreed happily, making Lucy laugh.

"Hey! Looks like your finally awake Blondie!" Sting said seeing the two of them enter the kitchen.

Lucy winced at the volume of his voice. But she also noted how close Sting was to Yukino, his eyes tender and attentive and how he hastily moved away when they came in. Now _that_ was interesting

"Quiet down Sting." Rogue chided, leading Lucy to a stool next to Yukino, who was nursing a rather large cup of black coffee and lemon wedges.

"Lemons?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"It helps Yukino with a hang over." Lector said, he was sitting on the counter besides Yukino, a muffin in his hands. "Do you need anything in particular? Want a pastry?" He nodded towards the pink box in the middle of the counter.

Lucy shook her head, she didn't have any rituals to cure a hangover since she tried very hard not to get too drunk. Even if she failed last night. "I usually stay in bed if I have a hang over. But I'll have a coffee."

Sting looked over at her, "Anything in it?"

"A bit of cream and two sugars." Lucy said, before looking up at Rogue as he pushed the pastries towards her.

"You should eat." Rogue said as he put Frosch down besides Lector.

"Thanks." Lucy said again before looking down, feeling like a broken record. How many times had she thanked him now? "These look great, where did you get them?"

"They're from Yukino's favorite bakery, it's called Sky Gem's Bakery. Sting also got all of Yukino's favorites, yes!" Lector said.

Really? Lucy looked at Yukino who wouldn't meet her eyes before turning to Sting. He seemed extremely comfort in her kitchen, as if he was used to being there. Maybe she was looking at this the wrong way, just cause Sting knew his way around her kitchen and knew her favorite bakery and pastries didn't mean there was something between them. Maybe he was just more observant than her own friends from Fairy Tail.

Sting must have felt her gaze at him because he turned, her coffee ready in his hands. "I hope you learned your lesson, Blondie. Most of the time when Minerva says game, it's best to run."

Lucy nodded, choosing a strawberry pastry and taking a bit. She struggled to not let out a groan of pleasure. No wonder Yukino liked the bakery, this was delicious.

"Anyways," Sting began, leaning on the counter next to Yukino, "are you two okay on your own? Rogue and I have to head to the guild."

"We'll be fine." Yukino said, smiling up at him. "Go do your work before the council steps in again."

Sting looked miffed at the reminder but sighed. "I will. Rogue will help me." He said simply.

Lucy stiffed a laugh at the annoyed look Rogue shot Sting, but she also noted that he didn't protest. He rose to his feet soon after and Lucy felt sorry to see him go. "We better go now, Sting, we have a lot of work to do."

"Right." Sting sighed, "We'll bring you guys lunch. Also, Lector and Frosch will stay here in case you need anything."

"You can count on us, Yukino-kun, Lucy-kun!" Lector said enthusiastically.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said.

"That's right. See you in a few hours." Sting said happily before dragging Rogue out of the apartment.

* * *

 _ **Yukino POV**_

Yukino watched Sting-sama drag Rogue out before turning back to Lucy, who looked a little sad. "Lucy?" The blonde turned to the other celestial mage, a small pout on her lips. "They'll be back." She laughed.

"I know..." Lucy sighed, taking another bite out of her pastry. "So, what should we do today? I don't think we can go out."

"Me either. I was actually hoping we could talk about celestial spirit keys." Yukino said, she had been waiting to have this conversation. She wanted Lucy to know all about the keys she hadn't seen before.

"What about them?" Lucy asked, her interest piqued. She could always talk about her spirits.

"Well, you know I have Ophiuchus right?" Yukino asked.

"Of course." Lucy nodded her head. "The thirteenth golden key. What about it?"

Yukino put her keys on the table, she'd been fiddling with them ever since Lucy came into the kitchen. Ophiuchus isn't the only key that is the same power as the golden keys. They are called the celestial heaven keys and they consist of: Gate of the white horse: Pegasus, Gate of the Sun: Helios, Gate of the Moon: Selene."

Lucy blinked, eyes wide and curious. "I've never even heard of those keys! I don't think I've seen you use them either!"

"I haven't had too and I usually try to keep them secret." Yukino confessed, "The way I got them doesn't bring up the best memories." Actually, they were some of the worse memories she had.

"I understand." Lucy said with a smile and Yukino believed her. Lucy was always such a kind person.

"I'll introduce you to them when we're feeling better." Yukino said.

"That be great!" Lucy said, excitement building in her. "We should also start looking for new keys for a joint contract!"

Yukino laughed at how excited Lucy sound. She was always so eager when it came to the celestial spirits. That's why her's loved her so much. "Of course."

The two then continued to have their breakfast in peaceful silence; it wasn't until they were both finishing their coffee did Lucy ask Yukino that caused her to choke on her last sip of coffee.

"Yukino... I didn't think to ask this before but... are you and Sting dating?" Lucy asked after a moment.

"What?!" Yukino asked, trying to recover from the question. "Why would you think that?" She was glad that Lector had taken Frosch into the living room, she did not want the exceeds to hear this conversation. Especially Lector.

"I mean, no offense but you seemed upset and jealous by the fact that Sting was letting a bunch of females into the guild and Sting knows your favorite bakery and pastries. Also, Sting seemed to know his way around your kitchen pretty well." Lucy listed off before babbling on. "I know Sabertooth's changed but from what you said at the grand magic games, he didn't care that you got kicked out and its been less than a year since the games... "

Yukino felt horror grow inside of her. Had she really shown her jealousy? There was a battle inside of her; one part of her wanted to tell Lucy about her history with Sting-sama under Jiemma's rule while another didn't, afraid of what Lucy may think of her. What if Lucy thought she was an idiot for allowing herself to be in _friends with benefits_ relationship with Sting-sama?

"I won't judge you." Lucy said immediately, seeming to read her friends mind. "And you don't have to tell me if you don't want too, I'm just letting my curiosity get the best of me."

"No..." Yukino sighed, "I'll tell you. But for you to really understand, you need to know the whole story." She remembered back to when she had first met Sting-sama.

"Funnily enough, I met Frosch first in Margaret Town, honestly, I was there because I was an independent mage at the time and was scouting guilds to join. I was thinking of joining Lamia Scale when I ran into Frosch. He was crying about how he had gotten lost and couldn't find his friends. I felt so bad for him." Yukino said, smiling fondly, the little green exceed had captured her heart right away.

"Doesn't Rogue go crazy when Frosch goes missing?" Lucy asked, remembering running into Frosch one day and getting caught in a frog hunter's net.

"Yup." Yukino grinned. "The strange thing is, Rogue and Sting-sama's mission was about four hours from Margaret Town, so no one really knows how Frosch ended up there to this day. I agreed to take Frosch back to Rogue, rationalizing that I could always go back to Lamia Scale later and there was no way I was saying no to such a cute little cat." Yukino paused, thinking about how much that decision had changed her life. "We ended up getting caught by the bandits Rogue and Sting-sama were supposed to catch."

"And they saved you." Lucy guessed.

"Yes. But the Boss and a few other bandits got away, we learned that the bandits planned to hit a ball a nearby Duke was going to host that night so Sting-sama, Rogue and I snuck in to catch the bandits and we did... after, they offered me a place in Sabertooth and I couldn't say no."

"Of course, since they technically had no say in who was allowed into the guild at the time, I was forced to prove my worth. I was dragged on S-class mission after S-class mission with Minerva, Rufus and Orga. I barely even saw Sting-sama the first three months of being a member of Sabertooth. Though, I did impress all the powerful members of the time, even Minerva. You know how she was cold and vicious before the games." Yukino said, though she honestly loved the dark haired woman like a sister now.

"To be honest, I don't think Sting-sama cared that much about me, I think he just didn't want Lamia to have another wizard. Though Rogue still talked to me, but mostly because Frosch wanted to talk to me. I even went on a mission or two with Rogue when Sting went on solo missions during that time." Yukino said, thinking back on it, both really had no reason to offer her membership, they did ignore her a good amount at first.

"What changed?" Lucy asked, looking like she was completely absorbed in the story.

"I was in front of the mission board one day looking for a mission, I found one I really liked, but it was a two-person job and everyone I usually went on missions with was already on one. The only people in the guild were people I didn't know and the Twin Dragons and there was no way I was going to ask them. I put the mission back and went home, about two hours later Sting appeared on the doorstep saying that he was taking me on a mission. And I'll admit, it was kind of disturbing that he knew where I lived without even asking." Yukino said, remembering how shocked she had been to see the cocky blonde slayer.

"I bet. That's how I way when Natsu and the others appeared at my apartment in Magnolia." Lucy laughed.

"After that mission, we started to do more missions together and before I knew it, I fell for him. Sabertooth still had Jiemma as the Master back then and of course no one had any nakama so showing any public affection back then would have been suicide in this guild., In public we acted indifferent towards each other, though Minerva, Rufus and Rogue definitely knew there was something between us, but surprisingly neither Minerva or Rufus used it against us. They probably didn't want anything yet. Rogue would never of course, since Sting-sama is his twin." Yukino went on.

"You weren't seeing each other yet?" Lucy asked curiously.

Yukino blushed. "I wouldn't put it like that... but no. Though, there was this... sexual tension, I suppose? I don't really know. At first, I was really trying to deny my attraction to Sting-sama since I knew it wouldn't end well, it _couldn't_ , not with my luck. There was also the fact that while he had his hidden sweet moments, he was a complete arrogant ass at the time. Anyways, the anniversary of my parents deaths and losing my sister was coming up and I started to take more missions alone, non-stop really. It was only coincidence that Sting-sama and I were at the same town when-"

"When you first did it!" Lucy burst in, a large grin on her face.

"Y-yes." Yukino blushed before hurrying on. After that, we had a secret... not relationship. _Agreement_ , is the cleanest term I can think of, we agreed that we had no obligations to each other. What we were doing was to be kept a strictly no strings attached deal. He wanted no one to know about us for obvious reasons and neither did I, but I knew I was screwed. I knew I had genuine feelings for him and for him, I was only a form of entertainment. It was horrible, but I couldn't bring myself to stop being with him, I was addicted. And then..." She trailed off.

"And then the grand magic games happened and you got excommunicated from Sabertooth." Lucy filled in sympathetically.

Yukino nodded, looking at the counter. "Then the dragons and ball happened, Sting-sama became the Master and now here we are." She looked up at Lucy then, a small smile on her lips. "If there is one good thing that came out of this... it's that I got to meet you and the rest of Fairy Tail, and that Sabertooth has changed for the better."

Lucy smiled back before asking. "But back to my original question. Are you dating now?"

"No. Neither of us have ever mentioned our relationship to each other. I think we both silently agreed that none of those nights ever happened. He covers it up pretty well, I have to admit, being so happy and all. He flirts so much too. No one would be able to suspect that there was anything between us." Yukino said.

"Do you still care about him in that way?" Lucy asked, even though she was certain that she knew the answer.

"I never stopped, but I'm afraid to talk to him about it. What if he rejects me?" Yukino asked, she honestly didn't think her heart could take it.

"Have you seriously not seen the way he looks at you when you're not looking?" Lucy asked. "He definitely wants you back, the only question is on who makes the first move."

Yukino smiled at Lucy's confidence, she hoped that what she was saying was true because she was being a hundred percent honest, she really wanted to be in Sting-sama's arms.

 **And done! I hope I did the hangover part okay. I usually don't have hangovers so I have no method of recovering. Also, I plan to do a prequel to this story. It's going to follow Yukino and her time as a Sabertooth mage before the gmg and during. So everything I wrote in here will be expanded upon. Till next time and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9- A Change of Pace

**NOTE: This is a Rogue x Lucy (Rolu) and Sting x Yukino (Stingyu) fic. If you really don't like these ships then I suggest you don't read. I make it very clear what ships I plan to do. I know we don't all like the same ships and that's great! Every couple needs love! If we all liked the same couple, then it would be plain boring!**

 **ALSO: IT MAKES ME SAD TO DO THIS BECAUSE THIS SERIOUSLY HAS NEVER HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE BUT OFFENSIVE REVIEWS WILL BE REMOVED. I CAN WELCOME CRITICISM, EVERY WRITER NEEDS THEM, BUT WHEN I INSULTS, THAT'S A BIT MUCH. IT'S JUST FANFICTION, GUYS. I'M JUST DOING THIS FOR FUN BECAUSE I LOVE WRITING. I JUST ASK THAT WE KEEP THE REVIEWS CIVIL. PLEASE AND THANK YOU.**

 **One More P.S: If you want me to do a one-shot or short story of your ship, then I promise to try my very best. It doesn't have to be Fairy Tail, bit if it is a fandom I am not familiar with, I will let you know. Just please _NO_ smut requests.**

 **BTW, the next two chapters will be fairly dark, so I may change the rating of this fic.**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 9- A CHANGE IN PACE**_

 _ **Lucy POV**_

Lucy stared at herself in the mirror, it had been two days since her welcome party and she and Yukino had both decided that they should take their first mission as a team, but something seemed wrong to her. It wasn't the fact that this would be her first mission without Team Natsu; no, stupidly, it was what she was wearing.

She wore what she usually did, light, airy colors. Right now, she had on a sky blue vest with a white collar and no back along with a white mini skirt mid-thigh high boots and a light teal sash along with a dark arm sleeve on her right arm.

"Lucy?" Yukino asked, looking at the blonde in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I am. I just... feel like I need something different. I mean, don't you think we match too much?" Lucy asked. Yukino had on her signature white, feather-like cape and white and blue mini-dress. Lucy also noted that she matched Sting in her choice of light colors. Maybe she could go darker.

"Gate of the Virgin: Virgo." Lucy said abruptly pulling out Virgo's key and summoning her maid spirit.

"Yes, Princess?" Virgo asked looking at Lucy, "Is it punishment time?"

"No! I need you to get me new clothes. Something dark." She glanced at Yukino again before adding. "Grab something for Yukino too."

"Me?!" Yukino asked in surprise when Virgo disappeared back to the spirit world, the smile on her lips almost making Lucy reconsider.

"Yeah. I think it would be good" Lucy said. _She really hoped so, knowing Virgo, things could quickly get out of hand_.

"Okay..." Yukino said, unsure.

Virgo came back a second later, two pairs of clothes in her hands. "This is for you, Princess. She handed clothes that looked dark blue and gray. "And this is for you Lady Yukino."

Lucy smiled when she saw that Yukino's clothes still followed the light color scheme. "Go change and we'll see how we look."

Lucy hurried to her room and quickly changed, a full bloom smile appearing on her face when she saw her new outfit in the mirror. She now wore a sleeveless dark purple top with a charcoal colored shirt-sleeved jacket that stopped above her rib cage and a mini skirt that matched the jacket in color, two dark brown belts crossing at her hips and she wore dark brown knee high boots.

Lucy almost jumped for joy at the change. Now, this was perfect. She hurried out of her room and knocked on Yukino's door. "Come out."

Yukino's door opened after a second of hesitation and Lucy felt her smile widen. Yukino looked absolutely adorable! "How do I look?" She asked.

Yukino wore pretty dress, layered dress with a dip hem, meaning the front of the dress was a bit short than the back. The bottom layer of her dress was white while the majority or top layer of the dress was a deep blue color. She also wore a jacket but it was long sleeved and the shoulder of the jacket matched the blue of the dress and it was button up instead of open. To finish up, Yukino also wore a light blue ribbon around her waist and white boots.

"You look amazing! Lucy cheered, laughing when Yukino bowed her head to hide her blush and noticing for the first time that instead of a simple blue rose clip, Yukino now wore a dark blue headband with a single blue rose.

"So do you, Lucy." Yukino smiled, a blush still on her cheeks. "I think Rogue will like your new look."

"I didn't do it for him!" Lucy stuttered, feeling a blush spread across her face.

"Of course you didn't." Yukino smiled and the worse part was, Lucy didn't know if she was joking or not.

"Whatever!" Lucy said, trying to ignore her blush, "Lets just go to the guild and get our job!"

"Whatever you say, Lucy." Yukino smiled, amusement dancing in her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Rogue POV**_

Rogue sighed as he went through papers alongside Sting. Seriously, why did he always end up doing the brunt of the work? At least Sting was working. Key word: WAS. Sting had stopped working, his head turning towards the guild doors, jaw dropping a moment later.

Puzzled, Rogue turned his head and hurried to contain his blush when he saw Yukino and Lucy walk in, both in completely different outfits than their usual attire. What was that about?

He turned his head back to Sting shot to his feet and hurried towards the two girls. He sighed before he slowly followed Sting to where the girls stood at the mission board. He knew a lost cause when he saw one and now there was no way Sting was going to do any work for the rest of the day. Plus, he was also curious to why Lucy decided to change her look to something darker; though the color suited her really well. He had also noticed that her hair was much longer when she first came to the guild... he was just too nervous to compliment her; it wasn't something he did often.

"Going on a mission?" Sting grinned. "Can we come with? It will be the Twin Celestial mages of Sabertooth's first mission."

"Don't you have work to do?" Lucy asked, looking at her guild master with a frown. "Besides, we've decided on a different name, The Celestial Stars of Sabertooth."

Rogue smirked when Sting pouted. "That's nice." Is all he said.

"Why? You could have been twins too! It sounds so much cooler! We're a team aren't we Yukino?" Sting asked, making puppy-eyes at her."

"Of course." Yukino reassured him. "But since this team with Lucy is just starting I don't want us to be too closely associated with you, so Celestial Stars of Sabertooth it is."

"Well that's harsh." Sting muttered and Rogue couldn't help but agree with his twin for once. "We even match in clothing Yukino."

That was true too, maybe the idiot guild master was more observant than he thought. He let that play around in his head for a bit before quickly dismissing it. Sting took notice because while he had changed, he still was cocky and arrogant and slightly self-important. Of course, he'd think Yukino always matched with him on purpose.

"I don't mind you coming." Lucy spoke up, shocking Rogue. When had she moved to be so close to him. _Why_ was she so close to him?! Didn't she realize her pure scent of sunshine was slowly driving him insane?!

"Let them come Yukino. It's been a while since I've seen the Twin Dragons in action and besides, haven't they been stuck here for weeks?" Lucy asked, "I think they could use some fresh air."

Rogue looked at Lucy stunned, as was Yukino. Lucy really was such a caring person. If it was anyone else, say Minerva or Orga, they would have laughed in Sting's face and Orga would purposefully destroy something _just_ so Sting would have more work to do.

"Yes!" Sting jumped in happiness. "Both Rogue and I have go bags at the guild so you don't have to wait for us to pack." He explained before running off to the office, "Oye! Frosch! Lector! We have a job!"

Rogue shook his head in exasperation. "Not even a week here and you're spoiling him already Lucy. That's a dangerous thing to do."

Lucy looked at him with horror dawning in her eyes, "Is it like playing one of Minerva's games?"

Rogue smirked at the look on her face, she was cute, but maybe he'd let her learn the hard way... just this once. "Master Makarov always tried to restrain you and keep you in check right?" At her nod, he continued on, "Well while Sting is the guild master, he's _also_ the one that causes the most damage, so don't be surprised if he does something stupid on the mission."

Lucy looked completely horrified now. "Don't worry, Lucy, Sting-sama isn't that bad. He's actually pretty strategic when it comes to missions." Yukino said, trying to comfort her friend.

"Right..." Lucy said, head dropping as Sting rejoined them, bags in hand and exceeds trailing behind him.

"Lets go!" Sting yelled excitedly, throwing Rogue's bag at him rather roughly. Rogue sighed and followed after his best friend. This was gonna be a long mission.

* * *

 **How was it? Sorry if was a bit slow in this chapter but the action and darkness is definitely coming the next two chapters, then, things will definitely heat up between out couples! Please review! But remember, any overly offense review will be removed!**


	10. Chapter 10- The First Mission

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Sorry it took awhile! Sorry, I'm not that good with fight scenes. This one doesn't have much but the other chapters with a fight scenes should!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 10- THE FIRST MISSION**_

 _ **Lucy POV**_

Yukino led the way towards the train station, Lucy striding beside her as she read the request: _Destroy a monster nest and rescue the children that had been taken from the town of Guillet. Payment: 450,000 jewels_.

"Wow." Lucy said, If her calculations were right, then the pay split four ways would be 112,500 jewels for each of them. The amount made her mouth water. Now she _really_ hoped the Twin Dragons and Yukino weren't as destructive as Team Natsu had been. She could really use some jewels right about now. Especially if she wanted to help Yukino with the rent.

"What?" Yukino asked.

"Nothing." Lucy shook her head, no need for Yukino to see how much she wanted jewels.

Sting's loud complaint suddenly came from behind the two girls, causing both to laugh, "Do we _have_ to take the train? Guillet is five hours from here."

Lucy turned to look at the two dragon slayers, even Rogue already had a sick look on his face at the thought of riding the train.

"Suck it up." Lucy laughed, she hadn't even felt bad for Gajeel or... Natsu. His name gave her a jolt of sadness. This really would be her first mission that was not Fairy Tail related. Sudden sadness took over her as she looked down.

"Miss Fairy?" Frosch suddenly landed on her head, "Are you okay? You don't get motion sickness do you?"

"Of course I don't." Lucy said forcing herself out of her dark mood, it felt as if she had bitten into something extremely bitter. "I'm not a dragon slayer after all."

Frosch nodded as they reached their designated train and chose a a spot in the back. Poor boys... they already looked sick and the train hadn't even left the station let.

* * *

 _ **Yukino POV**_

Yukino laughed as the train jolted to a start, causing Rogue to cover his mouth and Sting to groan, face suddenly turning blue.

"Here." Yukino sighed, starting to rub Sting's back as he leaned forwards. His muscle were so stiff, that couldn't help his situation. Gently, she pulled him down so that he was lying in her lap so that could reach his back better.

Sting groaned again, face looking out towards Lucy and Rogue. "Thanks... Yukino..."

Yukino blushed, when he sighed in relief, snuggling deeper against her, she just knew he was closing his eyes now. She continued her motions, moving her hand up his back, and gently running her fingers through his soft blond hair.

"That's sweet." Lucy said, a teasing smile on her lips.

"I don't like seeing him suffer." Yukino said softly, besides, this was one of the only times she could freely show affection for Sting.

Rogue looked slightly jealous of their display and Yukino felt slightly guilty, She wished she could rub both their backs, but she couldn't... unless, she turned to Lucy, motioning with her head for her rub Rogue's back.

She watched Lucy immediately blush at the thought, turning away. Now it was Yukino's turn to smirk. So she really hadn't been imaging all the quick moments before her new partner and Rogue. Good. Rogue had been alone for far too long.

"Lucy, rub his back." Yukino commanded.

"W... what?" Rogue groaned, well, that wasn't good, his face was going from blue, to green and now a deathly white. "I don't need that... Y-you baby Sting t-too much Yukino."

Maybe she did, but one look at his relaxed, sleeping face made Yukino smile, it was worth it.

Lucy on the other hand, finally nodded and started to rub the shadow dragon slayer's back, and Rogue immediately relaxed. Lucy though kept her deep brown eyes on Yukino's motions rather than the dragon slayer himself.

Yukino had to stifle her laughter. It seemed like Lucy herself couldn't quite come to terms with liking the dark haired man. She hoped that whatever was happening between Rogue and Lucy sorted itself out soon, they both deserved to be happy after all.

She continued to watch as Lucy rubbed circles onto Rogue's back, causing him to fall asleep on her lap. Of course, this caused Lucy too blush too before her circles eventually slowed down, halting altogether as her eyes lids dipped and sleep over took her as well. How did _that_ happen? She had never once fallen asleep while rubbing Sting's back, but surprisingly, Rogue didn't stir at all, if anything, he seemed even more peaceful with her lying on top of him.

On the down side, it now meant she had no one to talk to, the exceeds having fallen asleep on top of their respective dragon slayers, or so she thought.

"Yukino." She looked to see Frosch awake, a smile on her face.

"Yes Frosch?" She asked, softly, choking back a laugh when the cute little exceed crossed over to her side of the seats, landing squarely on the side of Sting's face, causing the blond's snores to stutter before continuing.

"Fro, likes Miss Fairy." Frosch said happily. "And Fro thinks Rogue liked her too."

Yukino smiled, feeling a plan formulate in her head, and she knew that Frosch would be her willing, if not slightly naive ally. "I think he does too, Frosch. Want to help me with something?"

"Fro will always help Yukino!" Frosch said starting to jump up and down on Sting's face and Yukino quickly grabbed her, holding her against her chest. She didn't want to wake Sting up, but it wasn't a concern, since he didn't even stir. Transportation really was his weakness.

"Thank you Frosch." She said before whispering her plan to the excited exceed.

* * *

 _ **Lucy POV**_

"So, how strong are these monsters?" Lucy asked as they started to climb to walk up a path on the side of a mountain. They had already spoken to the Mayor of Guillet, the man who had posted the job. He had been so joyful that someone had finally come to help his people and save the children. As it turned out, one of the children, a little girl by the name of Julia, was his daughter.

"I think they have to be B or A-rank at most. They should have specified if it was S-rank." Sting said calmly, though that alarmed Lucy and for the first time, she realized something. She was the only mage in their quartet that wasn't an S-rank mage.

"Something wrong?" Rogue asked.

"Nothing." Lucy said quickly, deciding that she would prove herself to her new guild mates.

Rogue didn't look convinced but he didn't push her for more. They continued to walk before they reached a fork in their path.

"Okay." Sting said, looking at the others. "Yukino, you and I will go right. Rogue, Lucy, you guys can go left."

"Or..." Yukino said grabbing onto Lucy, shooting Sting a look, " _Lucy and I_ can go to the right. You and Rogue go on the left."

Lucy immediately agreed. "Yeah! Yukino and are going to be a team! There will probably be times when it's just the two of us so the faster we get used to each other the better."

"B-but..." Sting stammered before sighing, running his hand through his hair in annoyance. "Fine. But Lector and Frosch are going with you."

Lucy smiled as Frosch immediately jumped onto her head, smile on her face. "Yay! Fro goes with Miss Fairy!" She would be glad for the company but didn't quite understand why the exceeds had to go with them. If they were like Happy, they couldn't fight.

"Lets go!" Lucy said, dragging Yukino to the right of the path before either boy could protest.

"We'll take care of them Sting-kun!" Lector said, waving towards his partner as he settled on Yukino's shoulder.

The two girls went on towards the caves, both feeling completely different. Lucy could only feel apprehension while Yukino was calm. Lector and Frosch talking animatedly from the girls shoulders.

"Lucy," Yukino began, looking excitedly suddenly. "There's a festival in Iris Town, Minerva is meeting is their with the others after the job."

"Does Sting and Rogue know?" Lucy asked, thinking that the Twin Dragons would not like the extra time on the train. " _Can_ Sting take more time off?"

"Minerva did the paperwork ever since Jiemma was in charge." Yukino's tone turned bitter as she remembered the old guild master. "And she has Rufus. The paperwork will be better than ever with the two of them together, it'll actually be done."

Lucy smiled, "Well-" She was abruptly cut off when an earthshaking roar filled the trees, causing both girls to freeze. Lucy looked up and saw a large, figure baring down on them, it's appearance shadowed by the sun. "Move!" Lucy yelled, tackling Yukino out of the way just as the large mass landed where they had been standing just moments ago, sending shards of earth to cut at their faces.

"Monster!" Lector cried out nervously, clinging to Yukino's shoulder.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said, shaking on Lucy's head.

Lucy stared, stunned as three more monsters landed beside the first. They were all hulking beast with rough looking dark gray skin and short red-orange fur.

"Open, gate of the Paired Fish! Pisces!" Yukino immediately, golden light flashed and the giant twin white and black fish appeared, knocking the four creatures against the mountain side.

"Open, gate of the Lion, Loke! Open, gate of the Virgin, Virgo!" Lucy said, immediately summoning Loke and Virgo to her side.

"Punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"An, Lucy! You look absolutely stunning!" Loke said, hearts in his eyes as he took in Lucy's appearance.

Lucy glared at the pair of them, hearing a few more roars in the distance. Looked like Sting and Rogue had their own monsters to fight. "Not now! I need you two to help Pisces!" At that moment, Pisces let out a bellow as it was punched away from the group of monsters, looking at them closer, they looked like a mix between an ape and alligator.

"Lucy-kun! Yukino-kun! There's a cave up at the very top! I think all the missing kids are up there!" Lector said, flying beside Frosch in the air now.

"Good job Lector!' Lucy said, looking up and indeed, there was a cave but how were they supposed to get up there?!

Yukino took out another golden key! "Gate of the Heavenly Scales! Libra!" Yukino said, summoning the golden-skinned balance. "Libra! alter our centers of gravity and send us up there!"

"Loke, Virgo! Take care of those monsters!" Lucy said as Libra shifted her scales. Lucy felt immense pressure fall on her shoulders before she felt light as a feather and started to shoot up towards the sky.

"Yes, Princess!" Both her spirits said.

Yukino landed smoothly in the cave and Lucy followed after, only to lose her balance at the opening of the cave. She felt herself fall backwards and panic shot through her as she frantically waved her arms.

"Lucy!" Yukino reached out, but her fingers missed Lucy's fingers by hairs length. She would have fallen if Frosch and Lector didn't catch her. Pushing against he back so that she had equal footing again.

She sighed in relief, "Thank you. Hello?" Lucy asked, calling out into the cave. It was dark, the only light coming from the holes or slits in the cave ceiling. "Anybody here?" She asked, before stumbling as a _BOOM_ shook through the cave. Was that from the monsters or spirits?

"Here!" A young, scared voice echoed from the back of the cave. "Please help!"

Yukino didn't even say anything, she just darted for the back of the cave, Lucy and the exceeds following after her. It only took them a minute at most to find the back of the cave and there were at least a dozen of children in hand-made cages.

"Help!" A young girl said, her cheeks were covered in dirt and her clothes had been torn in some places. "Are you wizards?"

"Wizards of Fairy Tai-" Lucy cut off, "I mean Sabertooth."

Yukino didn't even blink, she just hurried to try and break the locks on the cages. "Lucy, Pisces was just sent back to the spirit world."

Lucy looked up from where she was working on her own lock. "These monsters are powerful enough to fight against zodiac spirits?"

Yukino turned to say something, but her honey-brown eyes widened in fear as she looked towards the entrance that they had come from. "Lucy..."

Lucy whipped around to see a large monster blocking the exit, this one was at least three times larger than the ones that had attacked her first. "Shit!" She cried, dodging last minute as it shot towards her, the aftershock of the impact it made on the floor sending her to the ground.

"Lucy!" Yukino cried out, looking ready to open one more gate.

"I have this!" Lucy promised. "Get the kids out." She winced when she felt Virgo's gate close. Could it be that these monsters were actually S-rank? or had her spirits been overwhelmed?

"Lets do this!" Lucy said, whipping out her whip as she faced the large monster. She flicked her whip at the monster, catching it along the side and causing it to lash out towards, her, the monster's arm baring down on her. She tried to dodge again, but its fist caught her side, sending her crashing to the floor and knocking the breath out of her.

"Ah!" Lucy winced, trying to push herself back to her feet. The monster was strong. "I'm not done yet." Lucy grounded out, glaring at the large beast.

Lucy quickly lashed her whip out again, wrapping the length of it around the monsters arm and yanking, hoping to at least cause the monster to lose balance. It didn't happen. Instead, Lucy ended up flying towards the monster as it grabbed onto her whip and pulled _her_ , punching Lucy in the stomach.

Her eyes widened as she was thrown again to the floor, _again_. Pain shot through her entire body as she started to cough up blood. _Shit._ She thought before the monster picked her up and slammed her front harshly into the ground before kicking her into the wall near the exit. She could tell the monster was just playing with her.

Was this really all she could do? Lucy wondered, her limbs numb. Where did all her strength go? Did it all go with Aquarius and her team? Was she really useless after all?

"Lucy!" Yukino screamed again, rushing towards her, she threw a punch at the beast before giving it a solid kick to the stomach. None of it seeming to do anything.

The monster laughed, grabbing onto Yukino's collar before she could move and lifting her up from the ground.

"Y-Yukino." Lucy gasped, trying to catch her breath, her ribs ached and she was coughing up blood. This was _not_ good. She watched through blurry eyes as Yukino wrenched herself out of the monster's grip, kicking its face as her hand reached for her golden keys. Her hand didn't make it as, she was sent to the floor just as Lucy, her keys skittering across the rocky floor.

"Lucy," Yukino began, she looked bruised, tiny cuts littering her face. "Close your eyes." In her hand, there was one single key, but it didn't look like a zodiac key; the handle looked like a sun, with bright orange tips and the body of the key itself was the color of fire. "Open gate of the Sun! Helios!"

Lucy barely had her eyes closed as a burning light went through the cave, it was as if her skin was being burned off. What was this? Once the pressure of the light lifted, Lucy blinked open her eyes and the first thing she noticed was that she could see the sky; the mountain top had been blown off. The second thing she noticed was that it was becoming harder for her to breath. And the third was the man stand before her.

The man was tall, about six foot two with a muscular frame, glowing, bronze skin, a strong jaw and bright fiery red hair that looked like actual flames, his glowing gold eyes were on her. "So, you're Lucy Heartfilia. I've heard much about you." He said, his voice was deep and seemed to rumble in his chest, but there was a soothing quality about it, she could feel her muscles relax.

"Helios!" Yukino cried, looking towards the monster.

"You got it, Cutie." He shot beams of light towards the monster, sending it flying back.

"Another flirt?" Lucy asked weakly, coughing, God, her chest hurt. "Did you get the kids?"

"I did, Lector and Frosch are guarding them." Yukino reassured, hurrying to her side. "Are you okay Lucy? I think your ribs are fractured."

"I'm fine." Lucy reassured, trying and failing to get up to her feet but failing. Come on! She couldn't be weak! Not in front of her new teammate! What if she left too?! What if Sting kicked her out of the guild?! What if Rogue abandoned her?! The last thought caused her to shiver, she didn't want to lose him. Not when she was realizing just how much she wanted to be around him. Blackness was starting to edge in her sight, stars dancing in her vision.

"Lucy!" Yukino cried out, throwing herself over Lucy's form as the monster desperately slid pass Helio's form and charged towards the two girls. Lucy couldn't even scream as she watched her friend get thrown off the side of the mountain, honey brown eyes wide as she seemed to freeze in the air before plummeting down.

"Yukino!" Helios cried, trying to go after his master but failing to when the monster tackled him to the ground.

Lucy herself tried to go after the white haired girl but blackness exploded her vision, blinding her because of her movements. The last thing she heard was a cry of anger and fear.

"LUCY!"

* * *

 **How was it? Please review!**

 **Next up! Chapter 11: Inner Demons**


End file.
